Breed
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace is a Fire Leopard, a pure breed, but is rare to come by. After getting caught up in something, he was able to break free and find someone to be with. Though, trouble still lurks in the darkest corners and he knew to keep on his guard around that man. MarcoAce. Neko!Ace. M!Preg! Rated M for lemon, cursing, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:: This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I realized how long it was getting and still in the process of typing, so I split it! This was purely because I felt like it.**_

 _ **WARNING This will include MPreg, its a main part in it, so there is no avoiding it. So if it's not your cup of tea then this is not the place you need to be. Sexual content and some type of violence!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Breed**

Every piece of me wanted nothing more than to claw my way out of this cage. Every part of my instinct knew this place was just a prison before you are sentenced to death. It made me nervous, being here for only six months and was already used. I had wished I wasn't a rare breed of leopard. According to the man who has harbored pure breeds, I was known as the only Fire Leopard left and my seed is worth a _lot_.

Shivers went down my spine when I thought of the contraption they used on me many times to extract it from me. It was downright _embarrassing_! Just because I am an animal, well part animal really with just ears and a tail. Classified as an _Animal_ for racial purposes and we had our subcategories. Some Animals have human type of 'owners' still, going back to the ways it was when we were classified as Pets before we got our freedom. It's hard to break from tradition since it was merely twenty-four years ago by one man; and that man was my father.

Since we have our own means to be free, the Sabaody market went crazy with their hidden auctions and Animals were sold still as Pets. Of course it's illegal, but people will do crazy things for money and this man who kidnapped me is no exception. I had been living peacefully with a barmaid, she was like a mother to me and took very good care of me since I was a child. I bet she was really worried about me since they just literally _plucked_ me off the streets with a cloth covering my mouth.

Now my waist is chained with it connected to the wall behind me so I couldn't reach the bars across from me. I let my tail sway lightly before grasping it with hands, licking to it as I knew I needed to bathe. The only problem is that if you look like it, they will scrub you clean, having to look presentable for any higher up individuals that want to see the variety of breeds. My fur is a big indication of my breed, fur that is sandy yellow with tints of red throughout with black spots that had red backgrounding them. It was something I have always loved, but now it only made me sigh out that I was brought here for those purposes.

My life had been simple, saving up money working for Makino – the barmaid – and was getting close to finding a job somewhere in Raftel. I wanted to go there since that's where my parents were from and the most accepting of Animals. Not only that, but I heard the mayor there – that just recently took over five years ago, combined territories so he could help Raftel along with Red Line. They had some people that helped out Animals and humans alike. They showed to be fair to all and I really took to that.

 _ **Clank.**_

Hearing the door squeal open after being unlocked made me twitch with anxiety and I heard the resounding steps coming down the hall. The other occupants in cages shift with their chains making noises, probably away. Rough grumbles were heard as they were getting louder and I stopped my cleaning as I stayed where I was, bare chested and a pair of shorts on me. One voice was familiar and the other sounded like some high noble. They showed into view as the noble was gazing to the other cage across from me first, noticing the cowering red haired male, who barely looked legal. Then eyes sharply found me as he tilted his head and I lowered ears with a stare.

"What is he?"

"A Fire Leopard." The deep tone was no one other than the owner of this business that made me want to cringe.

"Oh?" Interest showed and I swallowed harshly at the thoughts of what would happen if he picked me. "Is it a dominate gene?"

"No, it is a recessive, that's why it's rare." The words came out made me think of someone who was waiting on a second baby as the first had no shows for the fire gene.

"I see…" A thought showed as the noble was examining me before waving a hand out. "Is there any way to present him better?"

"Beast," a growl left me at the way the owner always referred to me as he soon twitched in the face of irritation. "Be good and present yourself better and I will make sure you get an extra helping." The mention of such things made me calm with ears perking up lightly as I knew he was always true to that.

 _Surprisingly anyways._

So I shifted away from the wall, following what I have been forced to do. Resting sideways on hands and knees, I was facing towards the side wall, slanting forward a little with my chest puffed out. Hands kept me still as I perked ears up and my tail showed to arch lightly before settling in a curve at the end. A hum was heard and I cursed lowly as I made sure knees were settled correctly.

"Such a good form, those traits showing seem to be very good for an outstanding show and working breed." I stayed facing the wall as I soon heard a noise come out. "Very well, I want a tube, Akainu." This cringe was on my face as I soon shifted to sit back with my face going to where the chain is attached to the wall.

"Very good, Sir! I will have one prepared as we do the paperwork." They moved away and I quickly glanced as I noticed Akainu grinning to me.

A shiver went down my spine as I soon noticed the white coated people approaching with precautious equipment on as they knew how I could be in resisting. Nerves shot all over the place as I backed away to the wall with a low growl. They merely came for me as I soon lashed out with a hiss, causing whimpers from a few other occupants in the other cells. I caught one of them a few times before I was restrained with a howl of pain at the feel of the clamp on the back of my neck. My knees curled inwards as I whimpered at the feel of being restrained in the most common way. For some reason, the clamp hits perfectly in spot for us to be rendered helpless; for felines anyways.

I was carefully moved out of the cell after my waist was freed, my eyes narrowing at the ground as I barely could move at all and I felt others stare. They seem to whimper for me, knowing in just a short amount of time I have been dragged off more than they have in a year. I was the new thing people wanted, a rare breed that anyone would want their hands on and try for their own. My breed would sell for a high price if it went through to the child, but that's how rare I was. The recessive gene is hard to catch onto a kitten. Though, they do say it's more likely in a male than a female, which made it seem odd. My mother was definitely a female, along with being a Fire Leopard herself, and you would think a womb already there would be better place than when they give medicine to create a womb for males. Whoever made that medicine must have been cited as crazy at first, it only works on Animals anyways, so some human male-male couples were a bit jealous before just adopting.

"Bring him over." The tone came out light with a weird laugh and I growled as I was soon laid onto a table as I was still curled with my hands being held behind my back. "He seems to be becoming more popular, shororororo!" My shorts were tugged on, making me shiver as I was exposed and could only cringe as my toes curled.

My legs were shifted as I soon trembled at the feel of something latching to around my waist like a harness and my member was encased in a contraption that looked like a pump. From doing this already, I held my tongue as the last thing I need is them to add anything more than necessary; since they liked to run new tests on those most unwilling. A prick was felt in my lower back and I groaned lowly as I tried to ignore everything.

"Insert it now so we can put him in the box." My body tensed at the feel of one of my butt cheeks shifted and it always made me squirm as much as I could, which wasn't a lot with the clamp still in place. Something cool and slick pressed into my body before I was moved by two other people.

They placed me in this small confining space, making me sort of glad that they didn't _watch_ when it happened. Doesn't mean I was happy about everything happening, especially as they finished up on all the wiring being shifted and my ankles secured across from me so I couldn't use feet to pull at wires or stop anything. Hands were restrained to the sides like usual and soon they removed the clamp so I could shift with a stuttering breath. The drug finally caught up as I pulled at my restraints and they closed the box off. I knew a ventilation system was in here by the vent showing near the top and I merely tugged on my restraints.

Laying back on the inclination had me facing the white ceiling that wasn't that much up from me and I whimpered at the tingling sensation spreading warmth through my veins. Hands gripped into fists as I arched with a small cry at the feel of vibrations going up my spine. I pulled on the restraints with a whine at the feel of myself get aroused by the ministrations. Moans flowed out as the pumping sensation started and I pressed knees closer together as I gasped out in breaths. The whole process didn't take too long, using a strong drug that made your body feel as if it was in season even though you haven't met your mate yet.

" _Aaaahh_ ~!" The moan left me as I squeezed eyes shut as the vibrations picked up and I was arching from how much pleasure racked my whole body. I shifted around with my tail curling around my thigh as I sputtered out with cries at the pumps picking up on my throbbing member. Claws came out as they dug into the firm surface below me, ripping whatever type of cushions, and arching with a cry. I felt my vision spot as I came with whimpers leaving me as I soon fell back with labored breaths. Everything calmed as I trembled lightly from the intense feeling swarming my body and soon felt as my mind gave in to exhaustion of not getting enough sleep.

* * *

It always bothered me, selling my sperm without my permission, and I had always hoped that my trait didn't go through to the kitten. I didn't want these twisted people having something they don't deserve. Part of me had this feeling, though, that the trait wouldn't come out to show anyways. Like my own instinct showed it to be something I wouldn't know unless it happened, but not by the way these people were doing things.

A sigh left me as I curled in on myself and wrapped arms around my legs. After that man came, a previous customer stopped in for another vial and I was exhausted from the torture of having to do something like that. My body was forced into a state of mating, thinking my mate finally shows and then it's like a betrayal. My spirit felt worn down, as if I had my mate ripped away from me or something. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Having a mate is a big deal since you really only find a few potential ones in life, which is why it was a big deal for Animals to get those artificial hormone pills to create wombs. Some have a mate that is a male and want to carry on their own genes and now that it is a possibility. A sigh left me at the thought of never meeting my mate… My body was already confused on what was going on since the drug is very potent. After all this, _if I ever get out_ , my body probably won't know if I do meet my mate or not.

Sounds like shouting was heard muffled and curiosity left me, shifting to try and look down the hall. The Animal across from me perked his ears up in interest, but didn't want to brave the move closer. I tried to see for anything, but my vision is limited and then I was startled from a loud noise, as if the door was kicked open and then I heard the shouts clearly.

"Make sure to get the rare ones!" Someone shouted, one of the guards and I soon shifted away as a man was directed to my cell. Growls left me lowly as he came at me once getting the cell open. Claws swiped out as I hissed defensively and made sure to kick out. Curses left him as he had a clamp out, ready for the right moment to strike, but I refused the chance. I was on my feet with a hunched body as I made sure to bare my teeth effectively.

"Hurry up!" The voice of another guard was heard before a curse as he came running in and I hissed out aggressively. The man took a chance as he tackled me into the wall and I let out a vicious noise with claws on him before my arms were grasped and I noticed the clamp. I tried to move away and soon it made contact and pinched harshly into skin. The holler that came out sounded hoarse as I suddenly bit down on the man before me who began punching me in the stomach. "You didn't get it on right!" The man yelled as I dug claws into his ribs and was clawing his shin with a foot.

"Shit! Shit!" I was released to scramble to the side and get some space as I reached for the clamp, feeling blood tickling down my back as I tried to get it off before just ripping it off. Whines left me as I looked to it as it showed some of my skin and blood on it. "We have to get him!" One sputtered as they tried to gang up on me before gunshots were heard closer.

"Akainu would kill us if we didn't get him!" The other claimed as they soon dived for me again, one grasping legs as I was pulled down. Hollers of protest left me as I was manhandled around aggressively to soon have my face shoved into the ground with a hand pulling at the clamp in my hand. It slipped from my grasps, my blood had made it slick and I soon cried out in pain of my wounded neck being clamped again, but properly this time as I felt arms shrink into my chest. The chain was removed from my waist as I heard voices getting louder and I curled in on myself as they lifted me off the ground. Blood trickled around my neck and I noticed droplets on the ground as they soon headed out of the cage.

"Stop them!" A new voice shouted as the guards made a break for the other door and I noticed several still left in cages. I heard hollers to get others out whilst some chased after us and I had hoped they would stop them.

The man holding me suddenly hollered out in pain and soon I was sent to the floor in a tumble and stayed curled up. I couldn't move much, feeling vulnerable in my state. The guard shifted around in pain before the one not injured grasped one of my arms to suddenly fireman carry. It was evident on how important I was to Akainu and his sells. The way I was laying showed the door ahead and I trembled lightly as I soon moved to bite aggressively into his shoulder. The sudden pain caught him off guard as he stumbled with a grip on me as I did it again, piercing sharp teeth somewhere else. Curses left him as I gnawed on his shoulder as he was getting closer and I bit down whilst pulling back, tearing skin. The man stumbled again with a cry of pain before he was suddenly yanked back and I noticed a figure shift around with a gun now pointing to his chin.

"Don't move." The threatening tone was there and I felt his grip lighten up and hands were on my body, supporting ribs and a leg. "Slowly release the boy." The demand was heard as it was followed and soon I slipped into a slight roll into a new hold, legs curling in with arms to my chest. Viewing up, a reassuring grin was showing on an auburn haired male with amber eyes shimmering in concern. The man seemed to focus back on the guard before him as I stayed still and was viewing the scar that was like a crescent around my savior's eye.

"I will take him back so we can get the clamp carefully removed."

"And I will restrain this man properly." The man holding me nodded before shifting as he began to walk and I felt myself enjoying the fact that someone came for all the Animals here.

"Don't worry, we will get you patched up!" A grin was showing on him as I heard commotion and the slamming of cells being opened and chains clattering to the ground. This relief was fluttering in my chest and I merely let him carry me to wherever. We had moved a little while and up some stairs to what seemed like a home. I was a bit surprised as I viewed the rich red colors before I was carefully set down. "Come help me, Vista!" The man shouted with a look to someone else and this man with curly black hair back in a clip and a moustache that curled on the ends showed up to crouch next to me.

"I will remove the clamp from your neck." I eyed him lightly as he showed his hands before shifting to get a hold of the clamp, the way it pressed lightly showed that he had a hold before it was pulled away from me. I stuttered out a breath of relief as I shifted to grasp at the spot and cover it. My muscles began to relax as the man named Vista shifted away with a nod and soon went to go help with something else and a woman approached.

"Let me help on wrapping him up, the other nurses are busy!" The tone was _not_ of a female, blue eyes showing and brown hair shifted as hand brushed through locks and I noticed the perked up ears. "My name is Haruta!" The male greeted as he brought a box over and shifted to behind me, making me turn and peer with a low growl. "Don't worry, I am just patching the neck, if you think otherwise then bite Thatch or something."

"Oi, oi!" The complaint left the auburn haired male as he laughed lightly before a hand was petting through my locks. "What's your name?" A grin was to me as I viewed him with legs shifting up and I rested arms around my knees. Eyes viewed him and this look showed of interest with a mouth shifting as he was about to speak again.

"Ace." I muttered lowly as a towel was cleaning around my neck and without thought, my tail flickered out towards the auburn haired male. A small hiss left me as I felt something cleaning my wounds and soon looked forward to notice others being treated and looked over. The hand continued to pet me as I enjoyed it, not wanting to think about the past months of being here.

"Well then, Ace," I looked to Thatch with only my eyes and he was grinning. "We are going to take you back home with us only temporarily so you can heal and then make sure you are taken home safely." Eyes just stayed on him as I soon looked forward again as I noticed a large male letting out a bountiful laugh that sounded like a rumble and a blonde standing next to him, gazing up, but I couldn't see his face.

 _Home?_

* * *

"So you are a rare breed?" Curiosity showed on this man named Izo – he was the one who held the gun at the guard – and Haruta as I was sitting on a window seat in some bedroom. Izo was sitting in front of me on the seat, hands messing with his bangs with irritation showing when they moved wrong and those brown eyes stayed to me in interest. Haruta was sitting on the ground with a beaming smile and I could practically feel the aura screaming to have a playmate. They all gave me a few days to heal better and settle down more. Haruta and Thatch chattered with me mostly with Izo sometimes coming in to join; that's if I wasn't being touted by Jozu.

"Yeah, not that I care…" I muttered out and this hand was patting my bare foot and Izo sighed lightly.

"We don't care either, but it would make sense on why they were so bent on taking you with them. Plus you gave them a run for their money, those wounds looked hellish." Izo mentioned with a proud smile before a hand flicked out a fan out of nowhere and let it flutter to get air to his face.

"You would want to, too, after being there…" I mentioned as I soon felt a body pressing into my side and blue eyes piercing up at me with that grin.

"Play with me! We could pull pranks and everything!" Hands were gripping tight as he wrapped arms around me.

"Now, Haruta!" The scold came out of Izo in frustration of the male pressuring me, but this spike of interest went through me in thought since I have been getting bored.

"Play?" The word left me softly and Haruta was beaming brighter and soon tugged on me.

"It will be fun!" He released me before tugging me to stand up and I looked in curiosity.

"Like what?"

"Come on!"

It was merely a couple hours later where we both found ourselves rolling on the floor laughing as Thatch was screeching about his hair being ruined. Of course, we had scrambled away as he chased us lightly with cursing and threats as we were still laughing. As we ran, a large male stepped in our path and we were both scooped up easily into arms to rest.

"Jozu! Set those rascals down now!" Thatch claimed as I noticed the man standing tall shake his head with a protective hold.

"Pops wanted to see Ace."

"Then hand over Haruta at least!" The auburn haired male insisted with a frustrated growl that was impressively close to an Animal growl.

"Negative, not until you calm down." Jozu merely turned to carry us off, and I high-fived Haruta as we soon kicked our legs at each other in a playful manner. I noticed a chuckle leaving Jozu as he merely let us play and soon we were walking through a large doorway. Voices were heard as I soon looked with a wide smile still on me as I noticed the man they refer to as 'Pops' and the blonde from before. Viewing the blonde made this boiling in my stomach, but I ignored it as I viewed the man known as Pops since he spoke out.

"Oh? Haruta as well?"

"Thatch was about to throttle them both for a prank they pulled on him." Jozu mentioned as we were set down and Haruta was chuckling with me.

"Ace is a genius with pranks as well." Haruta bumped into my shoulder as I pressed back and soon a loud rumble of a laugh was heard.

"It's good to see my boys so happy!" Another laugh left him as he soon peered to Haruta. "Give us a minute, son?"

"Sure thing, Pops! I'll come find you later, Ace!" A hand hit against my shoulder as I turned with a big smile and nod in agreement as he left with Jozu, pouncing onto his back for a ride. Once they left and I was facing the other two again with a look of curiosity on why he wanted to see me.

"Come here, son." A hand shifted to pat the arm rest of his throne in this study and those grey eyes gleamed at me. This confusion was on me, but nonetheless I shifted forward before shifting to jump up onto the arm rest. I got comfortable, crossing legs, and noticed the blonde do the same on the other one with a file in hand. Viewing into deep blue eyes had the boiling in my stomach grow with something flourishing through my chest and I merely ignored it again whilst looking to Pops. "You put up a good fight, guararara!" A proud grin was showing as he began petting my head and I couldn't help the grin appear on my face.

"Here." The blonde mentioned as he shifted to hand the file to Pops so he could move it to me. I blinked in confusion before taking it and opening it up.

It was my profile, probably the one they had at the place and I noticed the notations. A heat flared to my cheeks as I noticed things being written down of notation of during those points of time in the confined space and for future things to be tried out. This grimace was on me at all the things notated before growling and tearing the file apart in aggravation. A hand found my head again as he pet there and I tossed the papers in frustration. This huff left me as I let legs curl up and grabbed around them with a look to my knees.

"You're safe now, my boy." Hearing the comforting words helped a little as I knew I could trust in him, they did save me and many others. Plus my instinct knew they were good and I let my head tuck in with my forehead resting on my knees. The hand shifted to rub along my back and I soon felt as the hand began pulling me closer and I was resting against the large man with a stuttering breath. "I am required to ask if you want to return home, but I also feel obligated to ask if you would stay with us, son." Confusion flared through me as I noticed the blonde giving a look towards Pops as if a scold was about to leave lips. A rumbling chuckle was under me as the older man thought it amusing of one of his sons giving him such looks.

I contemplated on the thought of staying with these people. They seem very nice and had a variety of Animals and humans among the group. Plus from what I am told, I have only met some of the brothers since there is around sixteen of them. It made me curious on the others and they had some other smaller groups they consider family. I got along with Haruta and Thatch really well since we had been talking and Izo was very kind to me. Not to mention Vista being affectionate when I seemed to need it and then Jozu was there to tote me around because he felt like it mostly, but I couldn't really complain since Haruta would tag along. Plus it is nice to be carried around and have someone to talk to and he always listened quietly.

"Pops, you can't just drag people from their homes."

"Oh, Marco, calm yourself!" A chuckle rumbled out as I noticed the two looking at each other, a scowl showing on the blonde.

"I wouldn't mind…" I muttered out lightly, blue eyes flickered to me in question as I soon felt a couple sways.

"See! Guararara!"

"Don't you have family to return to, yoi?" Marco questioned as to get reassurance of my decision and I frowned to him.

"Not really, I had been staying with someone after my mother passed and she has been watching me until I was able to leave." A shrug left me as I enjoyed the affection being shown as the hand was massaging behind my ears. This purr left me, causing a chuckle to rumble through Pops and this nod left Marco.

"Then about the caretaker?"

"She would be happy…" I mumbled lightly in thought of Makino who had been helping with me trying to open up to people more.

Everyone in our area, though, were major dickheads and grimaced when seeing me. These people didn't and plus I got so much attention it was almost crazy to think I was actually here. Since smaller, I am very big for affection and when my mother passed away when I was seven, it was heartbreaking. Makino took her place to show what I needed, but she also knew that I was aware of all the people there being snobby towards me; my instinct knowing on demand. The only other people I opened up to were Shanks and Benn, but they only visited on occasion, taking a few months at a time before stopping in.

"Then Ace, you are a part of our family! Guararara!" A grin found me as I looked up to the man and he pulled me closer with fingers rubbing my head.

"Thanks, P-Pops!" The name left me a little foreign on my tongue, but nonetheless it felt right as I joined his chuckle.

* * *

A couple weeks passed by and I was adjusted to the home mostly, finding my way around and Haruta showed me all the nifty hiding spots with a few that Thatch didn't know about. Thatch is an amazing cook! Izo is really good with clothing and playing the violin, along with Vista playing the piano for fun. Vista also is sure to show me affection with a few pets to my head, no matter what he is doing, even in a rush to get somewhere. Jozu still toted me around and by now I was like Haruta and would cling to his back for a ride whenever the man was in sight.

Meeting some of the others, Curiel showed me some good music and sang some tunes whilst cleaning his guns; he's a Doberman. Fossa would challenge Jozu to an arm wrestling tournament a lot along with Blamenco and Blenheim from the first time everyone was home. Blamenco had some really good jokes, but Jiru had better ones along with his different accents being used. Rakuyou was another one to ruffle me with affection as he seemed to exactly know how to love an Animal, and I became more aware when he did the same thing to Haruta. He's also a doctor for humans and Animals, so that was cool. Then another male named Namur, a Rottweiler, joined in the fun with Haruta and me when visiting; causing the home to be in more chaos according to some of the brothers.

Atmos was an interesting guy, showing to be loyal and is on good terms with Kingdew, being partners at the home they share with Blenheim and Blamenco. It seems certain people shared homes in areas to help keep an eye on things. Curiel and Namur stayed in a home together and then Fossa shared a home with Jiru and Rakuyou, they enjoy the smaller homes and each other's company. I wasn't too well met with some of them, but I had time since I became a part of the family. Last, but certainly not least, is Marco. He wasn't the oldest, but he was the first son of Whitebeard's and have taken the role as the type of 'older' brother even to the ones older than him. The blonde is really laid back looking, though, and surprised me on how much is put on him. Even so, he has made sure to show me some attention along with calling me a brat like he does the others, not that I mind, but I would never tell him that.

Plus… there is a bit of _something_ more. My body would feel weird near him and I wasn't sure exactly on why in the beginning, but it sometimes lead me to just curl up against him for a nap. Not that it is misplaced since I do it with Izo and Vista on occasion, but I _craved_ the other man's warmth. I tried not to make it obvious, but I really just wanted to be near him when I could be. Though I make sure to keep in check and decide to bother other's if I crave affection. The only problem now is that Izo figured it out and seems to be up to something. I didn't mean to slip up, but he was talking about something when I was dazing off and when he asked me the question, I was still hazy in thought. Of course, it made me embarrassed that I let something slip out like I did since I was trying to figure things out.

"What are you talking about, Izo?" I asked out as the man was smiling behind his fan, I knew by the way his eyes gleamed in mischief.

"Just trust me." A look of disbelief was on me as I soon nodded stiffly and he began walking away. "Wait here." I frowned at the words as I sat in Marco's bedroom with legs crossed whilst on his bed.

The door closed and I glanced around the familiar room I have frequented since his desk is in here and I noticed that even though his floor is organized, everything else is not. The desk in a disarray of folders and papers, his bed was partially made since I flipped his comforter correctly, and his bookshelves were stacked with books being on their sides and had other knickknacks showing. A huff left me as I had arms cross over my chest and my tail flickered around in irritation. Noises were heard in the hall, a protesting tone and soon Marco was being pushed into his room.

"Now both of you stay in here until you figure it out!" A rough tone came out of Izo as he soon straightened his posture with the fan fluttering. "We all would like for air to breathe! And it's a pain trying to push hints in both of your directions!" A huff came out as he soon moved to close the door and I stared in confusion.

"What? Breathe?" I asked out in confusion and soon noticed Marco sigh out with fingers grip the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Give it some time, I'm sure Izo will cool and we can leave." I mention as I could see his aggravation and soon he looked to me.

"No, it's alright. I needed to get work done anyways." Feet shifted as he was moving to his desk and I grinned when he was moving some things to the seating area he had. My body bounced off his bed and once he sat down, I rolled over the back of the couch and let my head find his lap with a chuckle. Fingers began petting through my hair, purrs automatically leaving me as I enjoyed it and soon shifted to roll onto my side, facing him with eyes closed. Fingers lined to rub at my ears and I let my tail sway as I very much liked the affection from him.

Only a little of time passed before he sighed out, seeming as if he was contemplating something and the paper he had was moved. I didn't move as I was resting comfortably and soon both hands were massaging my scalp. My quiet purrs grew at the attention being received and this chuckle left him as he continued. After a little time, the hands pulled away and though I was disappointed, my purring continued.

"So you didn't have a mate back home?" The question surprised me as I soon stopped purring and looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You said that you only had a caretaker back home that would be happy for you, but no mate at your age?" The question came out as he eyed me carefully and I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Everyone in my town were assholes, why would I mate with one of them? If anything I was repulsed." I muttered out the last part as I soon shifted and let myself rise and was resting on my legs whilst sitting back on feet. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"From what I can decipher from Izo's outburst that means you have some type of attraction towards me, yoi." The words made my cheeks flare with heat and he smirked lightly at the answer he received as I couldn't defend myself now. "I wouldn't go for someone who had a mate, since I know that is a major thing for Animals." The words came out and this confusion flared through me as I tilted my head. A snort left him as he shifted a hand to my face and I purred at the attention. I was pulled forward and watched as he pulled me close before lips found mine softly. It was chaste as he pulled back, supporting me as I flushed with that fluttering in my chest picking up.

"B-But… I'm an Animal?" Confusion flared through me as he would act this way towards me and this chuckle left him before a thumb rubbed my cheek.

"Does that matter?" This feeling in me soared at the thought of Marco returning my feelings and was in agreement of not caring of what race you were.

"I guess not." A smile found me as I shifted and was pulled in for another kiss that lasted longer, purrs leaving me. Arms wrapped around his neck as I soon pulled away and pressed my face into his neck with loud purring and snuggled up into his body. Arms were around my waist as I enjoyed the warmth he gave me.

"Now I can get some paperwork done." A chuckle left me as I could tell he had been distracted by what Izo had done and if we could actually be together.

* * *

The whole house was aware of Marco and me, not that we felt the need on hiding the factor. Everyone was basically waiting for it to happen, it seems, and were happy that it finally happened. Izo, Vista, Thatch, Haruta, and even Jozu had thrown a party with Pops rumbling with laughter at how his sons were _perfect_ together. Things were going great as I showed my affection towards Marco with a face rubbing into neck a lot and even clung to his back with my cheek rubbing the back of his head. None of my actions ever seemed to bother him, even if he was having a serious discussion and I would come up to nuzzle him before running off. It was like the new norm in the home and so it was a little surprising when a couple of the extended family came in to stay for the week.

"Marco!" I had called out, the blonde looked to me briefly as he uncrossed arms and I came up to nuzzle his cheek as he leaned in for it before I chuckled out. "Thatch is throttling Haruta again!"

"Did you do something, brat?"

"Whaaa~?" I played coy as I avoided his hand swiping out for a cheek to pinch and I chuckled whilst noticing our company that stared in confusion. "Ah, you both must be Teach and Squard!" I mentioned with a grin and received a laugh from the larger male who kind of gave me the creeps, but I said nothing.

"I'm Teach." He mentioned with a grin and was patting his chest as he laughed some more. "I've never seen someone so affectionate towards Marco!"

"Really? Haruta is kind of like me?" I asked in confusion and soon a hand was rubbing one of my ears.

"Ace, I need you to go take the punishment from whatever you did to Thatch." The words made me frown as I crossed arms with a look to him.

"Thatch totally started it!"

"I don't care who started it, end it, yoi." A stern gaze was to me and this had me stick my tongue out before pulling away. I grinned to the other two, Squard having a crinkled nose as he gazed to me in questioning and Teach was laughing again.

"Nice meeting you guys!"

"To you as well, Ace!" A wave came from Teach as I began trailing off with a whistle and was hollering at Jozu as I jumped him, climbing onto his back, mindful of my claws.

"I'm going to the kitchen."

"Perfect!" I claimed with a cheer and soon had legs around his neck as I purred out with a grin as I found the perfect perch.

After admitting I was the one to add 'Hot Mamas' hot sauce to Thatch's food and received my punishment, I was wondering around. Haruta went out with Izo for something and as punishment I was told to stay home with helping Thatch. The man had me wash dishes with him, but didn't take long and I was soon left to do other things. Thoughts of finding Marco were there as I walked along the first floor hall, thinking on going up to my mate's bedroom. We weren't exactly mates, yet, but I do consider him to be that.

"Ah! Sorry!" I about rammed into a body, noticing to be Squard, as I soon bowed lightly and moved out of the way.

"You are with Marco?" The question came out as he was viewing me with scrutiny and I felt myself swallow the lump in my throat.

"Yeah?" I answered in confusion on why he would be asking in such a way and for the first time since I have been here, disgust showed on his face.

"Animals don't belong with humans." The simple answer made me frown as I gave a harsh look to him.

"Excuse me? I don't think this pertains to you." I growled lightly as he kept the scrunch on his face before he looked to not have liked my answer.

"It does, don't mix races. It's _wrong_. You may have all succeeded on being individuals, but doesn't mean you can intergrade with humans. There is a big difference between the races and I will not allow a _Pet_ to be compared with me." The venom showed in his voice at how much hatred he already has for me and I felt it stabbing into my chest, a wince being held back.

"As I said," I steeled myself even though it did strike me hard, "this is none of _your_ concern. This is between Marco and me, not you. Mind your own fucking business." A low growl left me as I crossed arms and eyed him with a glare whilst he returned the stare.

"Damn beast should have stayed enslaved." The words came out as he began walking away and this had everything fluttering through me as I watched him leave before I moved upstairs. It's been awhile since someone so full of hatred was like that, Akainu doesn't count in this case, I am meaning just in general of the populace. Plus, did this mean he didn't care for the other brothers as well?

"There you are, Ace." Hearing the words, I noticed Marco standing with Vista as they were discussing something and noticed me come up the last step. I paused in my steps with eyes to them and they both stared in questioning before I cringed and moved to go upstairs.

Every part of me wasn't in the mood for anyone and I just wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear for a little bit. It hurt hearing those words again, those hateful words towards Animals, and how we shouldn't be free like humans are. I moved to Marco's bedroom, finding myself not being able to intercept the decision and soon was thinking of the part of the ceiling that slants. In the room it had a small cubby space near the ceiling and I clambered up it, a type of layered rope there so I could claw my way up. Once reaching the area, I moved in whilst curling up and facing away from the room towards the wall. My tail wrapped around my thigh as I viewed the wall with a deep frown and ears were down.

Hearing the bedroom door didn't surprise me as it softly clicked closed and I could feel eyes on me. "Ace?" My name didn't make me move as I stayed in my spot and I could almost feel the worry coming from him. "Did something happen, yoi?"

No words left me as I stayed curled in spot and he seemed to wait on me, but I could only feel my throat constricting. I wanted nothing more than to disappear at this moment and this sigh was heard. Feet shifted and I heard the door open up, but I knew he was still there with a last look.

"I need to go talk with a few people and then I will be back with some food." I still didn't move and he soon left the room with the door closing softly.

Time passed, I had took a nap for most of it and was merely staring blankly at the wall as I noticed a few people check in on me. None of them said anything as you could easily spot me from the crack of the door and then they left quietly. I could feel their concern, but I was really hurting from those words and even though I said it didn't matter, it still _hurt_ that someone considered family would say such things. I had hoped he never said anything to Haruta because it was awful to even imagine.

The door opened again and I heard someone walk in, noticing the steps being heavy. "Please come down, son." My body shifted lightly as I stayed curled and I noticed the steps get closer and could tell he was by the wall now. A hand found my back as he rubbed what he could reach, going to about the bottom of my shoulder blades. "Everyone is concerned, what happened, son?" Trembles began to leave me as I finally felt my barrier breaking and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You didn't tell me that Squard didn't like Animals…" I spoke lightly, afraid of being heard and the hand stopped before a noise was heard.

"Squard spoke to you privately?" A stiff nod left me as I knew he could see and this noise left him like irritation. "I see, I will have a word with him." The hand found my shirt as he began tugging before I was pulled off my perch and shifted against him as he held me. "Squard has some deep seated personal issues, I do apologize for whatever he spoke of."

"He doesn't like that I am with Marco." I mentioned quietly as it hurt the most that he would be showing any disdain towards my mate.

The body stiffened and I heard a noise of disappointment before he began moving. I shifted as I clung around the stern neck, and it surprised me on how this man could be in his late fifties and move so swiftly whilst carrying me. Confused noises were heard from a few people and I could hear feet moving behind us as Pops moved down the stairs. I peered to notice we were headed for the dining hall where chatters were heard and I was held firmly in spot and soon tucked my head into his neck. The doors opened as he pushed them firmly, causing the room to turn quiet and I could feel eyes on us.

"Squard, I know you lack diligence for Animals, but you know exactly on how you should interact with your brothers." The stern tone came out as I kept my hold and I heard this grunt in the air. "My son, I am _also_ aware of you mentioning along the lines of hatred for your brothers' happiness. Do not interfere even if one is a human and one is an Animal. We do not discriminate on such trivial matters."

"You _what_?" That was Marco speaking now as he seemed irritated. "You had the _nerve_ to tell Ace that we don't belong together because of our races being different? I wasn't aware that you were a part of this relationship, Squard." This noise was heard of distaste and soon shifting of chairs. "If you make any more disturbing words about Animals not being our equals like you did towards Haruta, then I will personally kick you in the head until it settles in." I was a little surprised at the words showing threat and the atmosphere was feeling stiff.

"Marco, its best if you leave for now." Pops commented and I was soon shifted away to stand. A hand grasped mine as Marco began leading me out of the room, passing Izo and Jozu who held apologetic faces.

Once leaving the room and headed for the stairs, I pressed into Marco with my hand moving to grasp his arm. We moved silently to his room as he made sure that I was there and we found the room. Entering in and closing the door, my body was pressed into the door and lips found mine. A moan left my throat in surprise of him pressing against me with hands cupping my face. Our lips moved together as he let thumbs rub along my freckled cheeks and soon pulled back with gleaming blue orbs staring down at me.

"Don't let him get to you, Ace. It doesn't matter if we are different races, yoi. I like you for you and I know you like me in return… nothing else matters." The words brought a lot of comfort as I began to grasp around his neck and pressed to him. My face nuzzled into his neck as he held me around the waist comfortingly and I felt myself swallow with his scent finding me to bring comfort.

"If… If he doesn't like Animals, does that mean he doesn't like Roger?" I asked out as I needed to get it out before anything else.

"Yes, he doesn't care for Roger. He doesn't understand how a human could support the Animals so much like he did. Pops tried to help as much as he could with the support needed to free Animals and Squard looked past that since Pops saved him." The words came out as I soon shifted to peer up at him and this look was to me. "If you mentioned Roger, then may I ask you something?"

"No need," I mentioned as I kept my view on him to watch his reaction carefully. "Roger is my biological father." This surprise showed as he soon flickered eyes to my ears and I chuckled lightly. "My mother was a Fire Leopard."

"Then that would explain it, yoi. I knew Roger had someone special, not that I knew much since I was only eight at the time when Pops started helping out more." Marco soon grinned as hands pressed to my back as I was pulled closer and lips grazed my cheek. "That doesn't matter though, you are mine no matter what."

"I'm glad my father helped free our race." I mentioned as I tightened my hold so I could nuzzle against his chin as I took in his scent and he chuckled.

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: I apologize for such a delay, it is a slower uploading one since I am jumping a lot of my stories right now (making new oneshots from the springing ideas). I do appreciate the reviews made! I'm not quite sure on how many parts will be to this, but it won't go past 10-I think. So anyways, I love what I have going though and it is a bit quicker pace because I just love doing that, nihihihi!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Breed**

"I don't care for him." I mentioned as Haruta was sitting with me on the roof of the home, going through the attic window to reach here. The sun was beginning to set and we viewed the oranges and pinks in the sky.

"Really?"

"He gives me a bad feeling; I can't explain it." I looked to blue eyes as I saw this relief in them and he sighed out.

"Me too, but when I tried mentioning it just once I got a look and that maybe it was something I had done. I've never pranked the man before, so that wouldn't be it. Plus, he has friends back home that are Animals, so he's not like Squard." Haruta mentioned as he shifted to rest a chin on my shoulder and I viewed how his tan ears with tufts at the tops flickered a little. "My instinct says he's bad."

"Mine too." I confided into him, noticing how much it brought us both comfort that someone else was in understanding.

"Not only do I get the feeling, but Curiel and Namur don't like him either. So, it kind of helps my case, but I don't want to say anything." A nod left me in understanding before I let my tail flicker against his arm that's by mine.

"Did you talk with Curiel about it?" I viewed his legs as he stayed resting against me and this huff left him lightly.

"No, not really…"

"You should call him about it, maybe he can help with convincing Pops on the matter. I don't want anything to happen to our brothers." The shifting had me look to his face as he grinned up and soon arms were around my waist as he nuzzled to my shoulder.

"Thanks, Ace! It's like you know exactly what to do!" This laugh left us lightly as I appreciated the compliment and we soon moved to go inside as the night was coming upon us. Pops would be overly worried when we went out in the night without saying anything and the last thing we needed was a search party finding our spot.

We made our way through the house to the second floor and I could hear Izo and Thatch going at it for something. A scent caught my nose and I looked to Haruta, his pupils were dilated as we both noticed it. We soon broke into a run to the source and found Thatch pointing aggressively towards Izo with a tight jaw before they looked to us.

"Wait, boys!" Thatch shouted up as we both leaped at him with arms wrapping around him and we both were purring at the smell. "Damnit, Izo! I told you to _quickly_ let me use your shower!" A laugh was heard as Haruta and I began nuzzling against Thatch at the smell he was carrying was putting me in a slight high.

"Who knew catnip was _that_ potent to them!" Izo was cackling in humor, not able to control himself, and noises were heard.

"What's going on?" Hearing the deep tone, I shifted to look over to Marco who was raising an eyebrow.

"Stupid Izo dumped catnip on me!" Thatch claimed in a struggle and I took notice of the other scent and soon shifted away to cling around Marco's neck.

"Huh… It seems Marco's scent is better than catnip." A chuckle came from Izo after he mentioned that and I shifted to have legs wrapped around a waist and was nuzzling my face into my mate's neck.

"Izo, get Jozu to help with Haruta and let Thatch use your soaps, it's strong enough to get rid of the smell." Marco was talking out as I purred loudly against him and this noise was made from Izo before we were moving.

Whilst moving down the hall, I nuzzled more and he was merely chuckling as I soon peered eyes down the hall. In my view was Squard who seemed to come out of a room and gave a glare our way. I tightened my grip and soon shifted to stick my tongue out as we headed up the stairs. His eyebrow twitched and he looked away in disgust, but I didn't care as I soon nipped on part of the neck by me. This had his breath hitch and an arm was under my butt as he moved down the hall to his room.

Once entering his room, he closed the door with a click and I wiggled a little against him with my purring never ceasing. Lips continued along his neck as he soon had me pressed into the bed and I whined when he shifted away before lips sucked at my throat. This moan rumbled through me as the purring began to calm and I shifted legs against him. Hands lined along my sides to soon shift under my shirt and lined my skin with those lips continuing along my neck.

"I'm having all of you, Ace." Hearing those words caused this heat to stir within me as I mewled with my tail shifting to wrap around my thigh.

Nails found his shirt as I gripped it and felt him tilt my hips up to begin grinding against me. Spikes of pleasure was flourishing through my body at the contact and I arched with a moan as I clenched my body on him. My shirt was pressed up my body as he shifted to begin kissing on my chest and I let hands move to his hair to grip as I trembled with labored breaths beginning to leave me. My body was going into heat without thought and I knew that Marco was a mate for me. No matter if he was a human, my body automatically kicked into gear at the signs of doing more.

The only problem is I don't last too long during this time since most animals in heat don't play around during the first session. Usually we are too clouded to worry about all the other things until after the first time and I shivered at the thought of Marco showing something along those lines. It caused a moan to come out as he was pulling at my shorts with boxers and lips were kissing at my chin.

"Impatient." The chuckle had me tremble with this mewl as he pulled back to tug clothes off and he moved to his nightstand. "Take off your shirt, yoi." I viewed him through half lidded eyes as I began tugging off my shirt and had it to the side as he climbed back up with his clothes gone as well. My eyes couldn't help gazing at his erection that stood at attention and then I noticed the tattoo along his chest. The body leaned over me as he pressed my legs apart and viewed down at me as I let hands lined along the ink. This chuckle left him as I soon felt something slip into my back side, making me shiver in pleasure and soon I was being pressed wider as the items began shifting inside of me. A discomfort was there as I wiggled lightly and then sputtered with a moan.

" _Nyaaaa~_!" My body arched at the feel of him gripping at my tail with rubs to it. The digits inside my body removed themselves as he put both hands to my hips as he pulled me up to be angled. I gazed up at him with arms sprawled out by my head as I panted out whilst trying to keep in check as my stomach boiled for release. Blue eyes gleamed down at me with lust as he soon began pressing into my body and I gripped at the sheets under me with a gasping breath. The large intrusion caused spikes of pain and pleasure as I adjusted accordingly. A grunt left him as I noticed eyes close as he slowly pressed deeper before stopping with his own pants leaving him.

"Gods, Ace…" The words came out as he rubbed at my thighs and I moaned as I shifted against him as I felt so full. Pants left me as I felt myself trembling and heels began digging into his back as I wanted more of him already.

"M-More~," I claimed as he groaned at my shifting and leaned over me with a hand sliding behind my back to grip my shoulder and the other hand found my hip.

"Even with being human, I can't last long with you like this." Lips kissed at my collarbone as he began moving against me. Moans left me as I had arms around his neck and let his lips suck at my throat as I pressed my head back to give more access.

" _Aaah~_ , _nyaaahaaa~_!" The moans left me as he began picking up on his thrusts and I was arching with trembles of the pleasure beginning to sear through me by something he hit against. My vision was blind sighted as I cried out in surprise of how _amazing_ it felt and he began to pound into my body. The hand on my hip shifted as I soon felt the base of my tail being gripped and I cried out again. " _Nyaaahhhhaaaaa_ ~!" My whole body trembled as I couldn't take the assault anymore and soon arched one last time with the snap in my belly causing me to come onto us as he continued to thrust into me. Cries of pleasure still left me as I rode out my orgasm and he soon slammed harshly with a gasping breath against my neck as he slowed his movements before stopping. He supported himself with pants against my throat and I let myself begin purring in content of the feeling blazing through my veins.

 _Marco's officially my mate now._

* * *

Lips pressed along my back as I was waking up with purrs beginning to stir inside me and this chuckle was heard. The body pressed into my back as he kissed along the scarring of when the clamp had been ripped away from me and those lips feathered it. A smile found my lips as I soon shifted around and was facing him so he could press against me with a chuckle and lay kisses on my cheek.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Marco." I returned with fingers shifting in a motion against him, being mindful of my claws as I continued to purr. A hand was moving my hair out of my face and was letting blue eyes look upon me lazily as we enjoyed the comfortable silence of each other's company.

 _ **Knock-knock!**_

The door was still locked as far as I was aware of and I whined that we were interrupted, but my stomach growled in protest. We chuckled lightly as I was hungry and Marco began getting out of the bed as I shifted to my stomach and let my arms stretch out along the bed. My mate found his clothes and I gazed to notice a few angry claw marks on his back. I was glad none were open and that I could at least prevent from being too aggressive.

"What is it, yoi?" The door had opened as I dragged the blanket with me as I was searching around for something to slip on.

"I figured Ace was in here!" A cheer was heard and I knew it was Haruta as I soon found Marco's shirt and slipped it onto my body before getting up. It was long enough to cover my lower half and I went to a drawer for some underwear.

"Hold on, Haruta!" I called out as I soon slipped on a pair of boxer-briefs and moved to the door where blue eyes from both found me. A grin was on me as I gazed to the brunette and he was smiling wide to me. "What's up?!" I asked out as my mate rolled eyes lightly and moved to his bathroom after nuzzling against me that I returned.

"Well I did what you told me to do last night." Haruta began as Marco was soon closing the bathroom door and blue eyes were considering the hall before pushing to be in the room and closing the door. "Curiel called Pops saying he would be by this evening with Namur and he wants us both to come with him. He's happy to know he wasn't the only one and wants to say something immediately before something bad happens." The tone was low sounding so no one could hear us if they happen to come by the door, which they shouldn't since only a few rooms were occupied on the third floor.

"Okay, just let me know when he gets here." I agreed as I was happy to know that I could help protect my family and soon his face flickered with a knowing look.

"His scent is practically _drenching_ you." Heat went to my cheeks as I couldn't help my grin and he was laughing. "Get pants on so we can get something to eat!" A nod left me as I soon moved to the drawers and found a pair of sweatpants to slip them on. I moved to the bathroom to peer in with eyes looking to the mirror and seeing his silhouette on the curtain.

"I'm going to go eat!"

"Right, right." The only reply I got had him spitting water as if he was just under the spray and I chuckled before closing the door and making my way to the door that Haruta was waiting with it open. We moved down the hall as chatters left us in a lively conversation of certain pranks we can pull tomorrow, laying off for today with Curiel dropping in. Our feet found ourselves in the dining hall as we bumped against each other and I heard a laugh.

"Those clothes are big on you, Ace!" Thatch seemed to sputter in laughs again at my baggy attire and I noticed Izo stop fanning himself in surprise. Jozu and Vista were chuckling and Teach looked a little confused on what was going on. Pops began to rumble in laughter along with Thatch and soon Izo was by me as I ignored the glare from Squard.

"Let me see!" A hand snatched out as he tugged on the shirt collar with his fan pressing my chin to face up a little. "Oh my!" Confusion left me as he pulled away and looked to Haruta who was giggling. The fan flared out to cover cheeks dusting with pink and I saw those eyes glint in knowing. "It seems that Thatch was lucky he didn't come to apologize for the catnip incident." A flush went over my cheeks as I whine out with a hand swatting at him playfully and an arm linked with mine from Izo to tug me around.

"Zehahaha, you two became mates?!" Teach seemed surprised but was mainly curious as I was sat next to Pops and Izo on the other side who was fanning himself. The red on my cheeks was proof enough for Teach as he was laughing loudly with a bite into his egg sandwich and soon a hand was patting to my shoulder.

"What do you want for breakfast, little bro?" Thatch asked out as I noticed him and even Pops were giving a happy look as if congratulating me. A finger found my chin as I thought about it for a moment, not usually getting to choose what I wanted and soon grinned.

"How about banana and chocolate chip pancakes?!" I asked out and this laugh left him before I heard cheering across from me.

"Me too! Me too!" Haruta claimed as I felt a leg kicking at me under the table and I joined it with a challenging look and laughter was all around.

"Alright, boys, settle at the table or take it out in the hall." Pops was rumbling with laughter the whole time he spoke out and I gave one last kick before curling legs to me with a victory grin.

"After breakfast, it's on!" The finger pointed to me as I growled playfully at the challenge and he returned it before we were laughing. The door opened to show Marco rubbing at his neck lightly as he soon peered in with an eyebrow twitching at Izo.

"Heard you had fun, pretty boy." Izo teased as my mate move around and began pointing to the chair opposite next to Haruta and this sigh came out. "Really? Share Ace with us all." It was a scold, but the smirk I saw show it to be teasing as he moved nonetheless. Marco took the chair and I felt him pull mine over to him. This chuckle left me as he leaned in and I nuzzled against his neck before I heard the door open.

"Pancakes for the little brothers!" Three plates were held out, two in front of me before leaning to set Haruta's down.

"Thanks, Thatch!" Haruta spoke along with me as we both soon began eating and Marco requested a coffee and bagel with cream cheese.

The morning consisted of some teasing as we ate and soon I was tackled by Haruta out of my chair. We rolled around with playful swats, no claws, and was soon busting through the door in our tumbling fun. Most laughed and I was just happy that Squard wasn't glaring me down. Haruta and I played it out before engaging a game with Jozu after we saw him walking around. Of course, the man carried us to lunch after we played and then I took a well-deserved nap along my mate's lap.

Stirring from my nap, a hand was rubbing along my stomach as I heard papers shift and then the hand moved away as he shifted lightly before it was back. My ears quickly twitched as I heard running feet and I opened eyes with my head looking to the door. Marco paused as he noticed and moved papers to the side.

"Come in." The words were announced, the visitor wasting no time since they were probably about to knock and blue eyes found me directly.

"Ace! They're here! Let's go!" A grin was on me as I soon shifted off my mate's lap and moved over to the door.

"Who's here?" I turned with a look, surprised that Pops didn't say anything and I merely grinned.

"I'll tell you later!" Haruta nodded in agreement as I was soon dragged out, leaving Marco completely confused on what was going on. We moved to Pops' study on the third floor, so a couple doors down, and Haruta knocked.

"Come in, boys!" The voice came out as we entered, hands still together as it was nice to show our brotherly affection in such a manner.

It was important to us since we are both felines who crave attention and can provide it knowingly. Haruta is younger than me by a year or two and fits that little brother roll perfectly. We closed the door before making our way over to Curiel and Namur, the latter greeting us with a wagging tail and we nuzzled him as he licked our cheeks. Curiel gave a smile as we both rubbed his arm in greeting and he merely ruffled our hair.

"What is it, my sons?" Pops began as we all stood, Haruta grasping Namur's hand, who took it without thought.

Curiel began, "it's in important manner so please hear us out completely before speaking." A nod was returned as Pops made sure to keep to that and our older brother continued. "I had first thought it was because of previous actions he has done, or maybe the fact that I don't know him very well, so I held the feeling back. Though, hearing that the other three have the same uncertainty with their instinct to stay away, I cannot ignore it. We don't trust in Teach, Pops. He has nothing but something bad plaguing him." Surprise was on Pops face at the name given and us three nodded in agreement when he gazed to us in questioning.

"I've tried to get along, but it never settled correctly with me." Haruta claimed as he gave a serious look and Namur was nodding.

"I don't like being near him, it feels wrong." Namur confirmed as I soon got eyes to me to hear what I had to say.

"Teach is an unknown danger to our instinct. We are aware of the threat Squard brings, having to do with his past. Even if it's hard to, that can be looked past, but Teach… he makes me _nervous_ and I would never want to be alone with him. He seethes with distrust and we don't want any of our brothers to meet this ill fate we instinctively know that's going to happen." I said and felt a praising hand on my head from Curiel as I noticed approval in those brown orbs and this smile.

"I see, so all of your instincts show that he brings misfortune? More than Squard even?"

"It's complicated on that," Curiel explained with a finger pointing up to explain. "Squard is hostile to Animals, we all know _very_ clearly, so we know not to go near him whilst alone or try to instigate him. On the other hand, Teach is dangerous and a threat, but we don't know _why_ or _how_ since he is merely being friendly and acting as if he is trusting, but we know better. Something isn't right and we know that something bad will happen if we don't do something." Pops took in the words carefully and was rubbing his chin in thought with a deep sigh leaving him.

"Let's keep this between us, sons." The words started to come out as we listened intently to him. "Curiel, look into Teach's background and life at his home, only have one of the others know if you need to go out and snoop near him. I don't need you falling into danger. Keep it vague, I would rather keep this down so we can show more. I trust in Animal instincts, but I can't do something without proof to your brothers. So, act as if nothing is wrong and don't be obvious on your knowledge of Teach being a personal threat." A nod left us all in understanding and he viewed us with grey eyes of worry and Haruta was pressing into me more whilst a hand was smoothing through my hair. "Is there something else bothering you all?" I was a little confused on the question and soon I was surrounded by the other three.

"We are worried about, Ace." Confusion left me as I wasn't understanding and knew they were probably going off their instinct.

"What for?" Pops beat me to the question as I felt comfortable in the circle of attention.

"After hearing of Marco and Ace being mated, we have a feeling it's not sitting well with Squard." Curiel mentioned as his hand continued to pet through my hair and both of my hands were taken by the other two.

"I'm sure he will be alright since Marco or Haruta are usually with him." A smile was to me and I was still a little confused before remembering what I told Marco last night. I gave a look of wanting to speak to Pops, but in private, and he chuckled. "Alright my boys, Curiel and Namur go have dinner and stay for the night. I don't want you both travelling this late." They nodded and released me to get a move on before a hand was waving out. "Go with them Haruta, I need to speak with Ace for a minute." A nod was returned and he began following Namur with a cheer leaving him of what was for dinner. The door closed and I soon shifted to climb up onto the arm of his chair.

"Pops, I already told Marco about it, but you need to know too." I mentioned whilst crossing my legs and eyes waited for me to continue. "My father was Roger." A hint of surprise was there before he was rumbling with laughter and a hand was petting through my hair.

"I had a feeling, you have some of his traits and most definitely take after your mother." Fingers tugged on one of my ears lightly and I grinned widely. Not many knew of Rogue, my mother, being with Roger since it was clearly frowned upon. "Your father did great things for Animals, I was proud to help and I am proud to have a son who is so loyal to his family."

"Thanks, Pops… I am happy he did what he did. I wouldn't be here otherwise, I think." I mentioned in thought as he pets through my hair and I purred in content. My ears twitched when I heard a noise by the door and a rumble of chuckles came out.

"Come in, son!" The door opened to show confusion on Marco's face and I grinned to him.

"Why is Curiel and Namur here? Is everything alright?" Concern was showing as he moved into the room after closing the door behind him and I looked to Pops with raised eyebrows.

"Everything is fine, my boy, no need to worry. Though Haruta mentioned something and I think it would be best if Ace is with you or someone else whilst Squard is here. You both certainly know how to push his buttons." A chuckle left me at the thought of the man being unsettled in the affectionate atmosphere and I got a rumbling laugh with a hand rubbing my back.

"That's fine, I was already thinking that especially the way he looks towards us." This sigh was heard as I soon shifted to get down and moved over to him with a grin and he gave a questioning stare. "Was the meeting about Squard?"

"Guarara, no, my boy. Do not worry right now, things are being taken care of." Blue eyes stared in confusion and unease since it was unlike Pops to keep something _especially_ from him. I looked back and Pops gave a look with a nod, knowing very well it meant I could mention if I wanted to. "You two should go have dinner and spend some time with your brothers." We began moving out of the room, Marco just giving in to the mystery our father is on occasion and I had arms around one of his.

"I'm really hungry! I wonder if Thatch is done!" I mentioned whilst we moved down the hall and to the stairs as I saw his easing appearance.

"I'm sure he is about to be finished if not already." A chuckle left me as we moved down the stairs and we saw Vista entering the dining hall that had commotion going on. We moved into the room where I was greeted with Namur and Haruta pulling me over by them in chatters. Everyone except Thatch and Pops were gathered, but the window into the kitchen had Thatch's voice float in as Izo and, now, Marco were chattering to him. The room was lively with talk and laughter as Namur began a play fight with Haruta and I cheered them on before we were all tumbling along the floor with a scold from Marco and Izo.

"They are just having fun, zehahahaha!" Teach mentioned as all three of us found a wall and were sprawled out in laughter as we still kicked out for the other.

"Animals are different from us; they have more energy and since they are young they need to let it all out." Jozu mentioned from his spot as he was looking over some papers in a manila folder. Eyes were on me as I was grinning to Marco before noticing this look from Squard. I merely ignored it as I rolled and soon leapt over the table to latch onto Jozu.

"Safe!" I called out, the other two whining out that I wasn't allowed to suddenly do such a thing. The man holding me expected such actions as the folder was out to the side and I was sitting on his arm with a chuckle. Namur and Haruta looked to each other with shoves before leaping over the table and Jozu kept himself sturdy as the other two were now latched with me.

"Safe!" They both shouted in unison before breaking into a fight about who did first and they soon both looked to Curiel with gasps.

"You didn't say anything!" The man had a hand pressing against Jozu's arm, knowing we included him in our plays since he would join in on occasion. Though it was a little rare and I could tell he was amused as he was sipping on some tea.

"You wouldn't know with all your rough housing." I laughed out at the answer and soon Namur and Haruta were shoving to each other as Jozu continued reading and I felt a hand grasp the back of my neck as I was pulled away into another set of arms. A chuckle left me as Marco was soon toting me back towards the window into the kitchen after I made myself more comfortable in the hold.

"All of you calm down, dinner is ready and just needs to be brought in." Namur and Haruta had moved after Izo spoke out and were finding their chairs as I was handed two plates and Marco moved us back to our chair since he didn't let me go. I chuckled out as I soon shifted to climb over to my chair that I pulled over and comfortably crossed legs as I began eating from my plate. Everyone ate with talk of things going on and the unexpected visit from Namur and Curiel.

"Namur was getting antsy." Curiel merely answered as the Rottweiler merely perked ears with a nod in agreeance. "And we all know how much pent up energy Haruta had before Ace came along, I'm not the best playmate." The words made most understand and Namur was shoving at Haruta who returned it playfully. Arriving late, Pops came through the doors with a chuckle as he noticed us interacting and was making his way around to the last seat at the end of the table by Marco and Izo.

* * *

A couple days after Curiel and Namur went home, Teach and Squard were beginning to part. Haruta and I stayed clear of Squard, but the two were in the foyer as we came to talk with Teach. We may not trust him, but we still had to show he was a brother of us until things are squared away.

"We know you are just putting things in the vehicle, but just in case we get too distracted after dinner, you know?" Haruta mentioned as I nodded with a smile and the man laughed lightly.

"No problem, but I got to ask you something, Ace?" I tilted my head in curiosity on what he could ask and he was rubbing his chin with eyes going to my ears. "I know you are a Leopard, but I have never seen those colors mixed together before." A chuckle left me as I moved to rub at an ear and kept a grin.

"I'm a Fire Leopard, just like my mother was." I stated proudly and he looked surprised before laughing out.

"It suits you! Zehahaha!" A hand pat my head, making me nervous but I merely smiled at his show of affection and he began picking up some bags. "Let me get these in the car so you can do a proper farewell and then go back to playing." We both nodded as he moved out the door and I noticed Squard staring to me in contemplation before he seemed to realize something.

"Your _Roger's_ boy?" The name seethed and I blinked in slight surprise that he picked up on it quickly before Haruta began tugging on me roughly to get farther away. I could feel everything prickling through me at the threat he was showing and soon I noticed the weapon pulled out. Fear ran through me as I pushed Haruta away and was trying to move the other direction and the shot went off.

A holler of pain left me as I tumbled away and scrambled around a wall to be out of view. Thundering steps were heard throughout the house along with Haruta shouting from his safe spot, not risking appearing since Squard didn't like Animals. My hand gripped at my bicep that the bullet skimmed and soon I heard a grunt from Squard with a loud thump as I shifted and noticed Teach holding the man down into the ground.

"Are you okay, Ace?!" Haruta was asking out as he soon shifted across the foyer to me as he grabbed at my arm to check. I noticed Teach pushing the weapon away as he restrained Squard more, surprising me as he just savedme even though I still got a feeling in me that he was plotting something.

"Y-yeah…" I muttered out in slight confusion as I wasn't sure how to feel, Teach just _saved_ me from the man coming around the corner since he was so close and looked to have been coming after me.

"Ace!" Izo shouted my name in worry and was next to me as he was pulling the arm towards him. A handkerchief was handed over by Thatch as it helped stop the blood and I noticed Jozu helping Teach in any way possible. The stairs finally let out the noise of two more people showing and blue eyes found me with worry as he noticed Squard on the ground.

"What happened?" Pops automatically asked out and Teach was viewing up to Haruta as I soon pushed at the boy to make sure he was alright.

"Squard made the connection that Roger was my biological father." I mentioned as I tried to coax Haruta as he shifted to curl into my side with hands grasping me in worry. Surprise was to me at the words I spoke and soon looked to Squard who had arms restrained back with grunts leaving him. Marco was standing by Pops in questioning on what exactly to do as I noticed Thatch came back, not knowing he left, so they could bandage my arm.

"I apologize, Ace. It must have been from my question." Teach tilted his head to go with his apology and I shook my head with a smile.

"I don't mind, I'm proud of my breed and Roger. I have an amazing family from that man freeing Animals." A smile stayed as they finished my arm and I moved Haruta to Izo as I shifted to be by Squard who was still pinned to the ground. "Squard," I said the name out loud with a look to him and he glared to me. My body merely moved to sit next to him with a smile and I put a hand to his face, ignoring his scowl. "I don't know what happened to you, I apologize for whatever it was, but how does it justify hurting the ones who are unaware?" A look was to me as he moved his mouth before stopping with a breath.

"All Animals are the same."

"I could say the same about both sides, I grew up in an area where humans and Animals alike hated me for no reason, a very simple reason, or because of the fact that I was Roger's kid. I lost my mother because of some humans thinking it was merely right that I didn't deserve her since she was with a human. They tried to kill me because I am what you would call a _mutt_ , though my breed shows strong." I told him as I let my hand stay and I never let my eyes leave his. "Animals tried to kill me from the simple fact that my father was a human or because of the fact I was a rare breed. No matter the race, there is good _and_ bad lingering in each one." My hand moved to comb through his hair as he seemed to be staring in contemplation. "I'm not asking you to like me, I'm not asking you to be nicer to me, but I am asking to not let it consume you. This hate you have for all Animals can only tear you apart. If I can find solace in both after what I went through, you can too."

I pulled my hand away as he stared in surprise and I looked to Teach as he slowly began backing off from the man. Keeping precaution, he stepped to the side whilst being ready as Squard slowly rose to be resting on his knees. Eyes viewed me in confusion and searching for any means to think I lied about my words.

"Go home, think it over, and come back when you are ready to. I hope the next time you are here, we can be on better terms and I can get to know you better, Squard." A smile left me as he watched carefully as I moved to stand and made my way over to Pops. This proud grin was showing as he pets my head before I began walking off with a hand in the air. "Have a safe trip, Squard!" Feet moved up the stairs as I went towards the third floor and I could hear steps following behind as I noticed the scent as well. A hand found mine as Marco nuzzled to my head and we properly went up the stairs.

Once reaching the bedroom, my body was pressed towards the bed and I chuckled at his persistent notion. We made it as he had me in a hold, sitting in his lap, and pressed his face into my neck with arms around my waist securely. This stuttering breath came out as he held onto me and I wrapped arms around his head.

"I couldn't be more proud of you, Ace." The words left him as he shifted so I could hear him properly and I chuckled with my tail moving to find one of his arms where he let me wrap it around.

"The one thing my mother always told me was that Love conquers Hate, you just need to know what kind to show."

* * *

After a few days, the house was settled from what happened with Squard and my brothers were proud of my words. Not many can forgive someone for practically trying to kill them, but it wasn't like it was Squard's fault. Something happened to do that to him and I knew to give an indifference about it. My life has shown that not everyone is bad and some that are bad can be changed a new leaf. Like, Squard never made me squeamish like Teach still does even after helping me.

"An associate?" I questioned as Jozu was walking through the home up to Pops' study with a tray of cups and snacks, no doubt rum is already up there. My perch is hanging onto him over his shoulder as I was curious on what was going on and why I smelled two familiar people, not that I mentioned that.

"Yeah, I think you would get along with him." Jozu mentioned as we reached the third floor and I got down so I could knock on the door. I heard an announcement for entry and I opened the door for Jozu as it swings inward. As soon as I was in the room, red hair flared in familiarity to me along with the other dark haired male with him.

"Ace!" The man with red hair and three scars over his eye shouted with arms out and I quickly shifted and sprung at him. Arms were around me as he twirled us around in a circle.

"Shanks!" I cheered out with my head nuzzling the top of his and he was swaying around with laughter as I purred loudly.

"Guararara! So, you know my newest son?" I stayed attached to the male with loud purrs as he was turning to face Pops.

"Of course! Makino took care of him!" The man spoke out as I nuzzled my nose into his neck as I took the familiar scent I have known since younger.

"Ace…" My name sounded strained as I perked up and looked to my mate that was pointing to the floor by him. A whine left me as I flickered ears down and gripped Shanks.

"No~! I haven't seen him in forever~!" I whined in complaint as the redhead rubbed affectionately against my neck and I returned it with chuckles.

"Shanks, if my nose is still functioning correctly," Benn began as I grinned to him as he stared fondly to me with ears flickering; he's a panther. "Marco is Ace's mate."

"Wha~? Steal my boy from under my nose?!" The playful teasing came out as I whined and moved to be standing before him. "Lies! I remember when you used to go _'Uncle Shanks, we're going to get married one day!'_ and that adorable grin would be there!" Red tainted my face at the words and I playfully swatted at his chest as he wrapped arms around me again with a laugh.

"I was like six or something!" I whined with a pout as he swayed me some more before I felt hands on my hips and I was yanked away. Another set of arms were around me with a low growl in my ear and I chuckled as the scent surrounded me. "Marco!" I cheered with hands going behind his head as I shifted my head to nuzzle against him.

"For someone who isn't an Animal, you're possessive!" Shanks laughed out as I heard grumbling and Marco was dragging me off to the side.

"None of your business, yoi." My mate muttered as I was turning to soon climb up with legs around a waist and arms around his neck as I purred.

"You can go, son." A rumbling laugh was leaving Pops as we began out of the room and I was grinning with a wave to the two men.

"It was nice seeing you, Shanks! Benn!" I got grins in return along with Shanks laughing and I nuzzle against Marco. Once the door closed and we moved along to his bedroom, I licked at an ear. My mate let out a shuddering breath with a slight stumble as I chuckled with nibbles on the lobe.

"You're asking for it, brat."

"I'm just reminding you that you're my mate." I mentioned with a seductive purr rolling on my tongue and we made it to the bedroom with him pressing me to the door to close it.

"Damn right, I am." A chuckle left me as he bit at my collarbone and I purred with a moan.

* * *

A week had gone by before Squard mentioned coming by the next coming week, wanting to talk with me and from what Pops was saying it was a good thing. I guess Squard has visited Curiel to become on better terms and Namur was slowly warming up since they live in the same home. Now I was being dragged off to an orphanage that Pops helps with and Haruta was going on about the kids there. It seems like mainly Haruta and I were on play duty and Marco was going to go with Pops on the meeting. Usually Thatch comes for play duty, but he squeezed out of it since I was more than willing to go.

Arriving, I was stared at in wonderment before Haruta tackled me and we began rough housing. The kids (ranging from Animal and human) cheered at that and began to join in our play, toning it down a bit so we didn't hurt the range of aged kids. Some even still had the tufts of fur on random places of their body. Believe it or not, but you start with fur and slowly shed it as you get older, some still end up with a patch or two, like I did around my tail that trailed up my spine a little. That had fascinated Marco as he trails it lovingly and I very much enjoy the treatment.

I guess the meeting had been over by the time I noticed Marco coming out to play swat at one of the little boys who was giggling in fits. A smile was on me seeing his interaction and soon made my way over as he picked up the boy to toss him a few times with a smile on his face. I approached as if I was drawn by a stronger pull than usual and he noticed as he placed the boy against him so I could come up and nuzzle him before his attention was on the boy.

"You're good with kids, Marco." I commented as my mate was moving the boy to his hip and was bouncing him a few times, earning giggles.

"Hm? I guess so." He mentioned with a look to me before I felt claws in my lower back before they continued up to my shoulder. A laugh left me as I grasped the little girl around the waist to hold her upside down. She was giggling with paws coming at me, the padding on her hands still noticeable, but soon those would fade over time to accommodate to life.

"Whoop!" I let the girl slide to catch her ankles and she was squealing in delight as I swung her around. A grin was on me as I soon shifted her to be up right and held her above so she could wail around in excitement and I ran us around a few times. "Canon!" I shouted as I watched her throwing fists out with cute little noises of fire and I soar her through the air before Haruta snatched her. "Ah! Thief!"

"I'm here for the princess!" He did a hearty laugh and I pointed a finger out as I noticed some boys looking in my direction with excitement.

"Save the princess!" They shouted in cheers and began after Haruta and I noticed the boy Marco was holding ran past with laughter. Arms were around my waist as a face nuzzled into the back of my neck and I chuckled with wiggles. I spun around with arms finding around his neck and properly nuzzle back with purrs and he chuckled with lips to my forehead.

"Ace," my name was whispered as he shifted so my ear could twitch and listen to him as I let out a hum. "Let's have a kid." The words surprised me as I shifted and soon looked to him with wide eyes and he viewed me in curiosity.

"Like… have _have_ a kid?" A chuckle left him as I felt my face paling lightly at the thought and he soon moved a hand to rub my cheek.

"I'm not forcing you, yoi. Calm down…" Lips pressed reassuringly to my cheek as I swallowed and let ears go down and fingers picking at his shirt.

"B-But I wouldn't be a good parent…" I muttered as I kept this serious and he gave a raised eyebrow with a comforting smile.

"How I have seen you today, I can't imagine how you wouldn't be, plus we have our brothers if we don't know what to do. Then Haruta can also be a playmate. The only difference would be if the baby is human or Animal because of the growth development is quicker with Animals." The words came out as I flushed before I began to become deeper red and he stared in question.

" _I_ would be the one…" The thought of being pregnant made my whole body tense and I looked to him in questioning as I could feel myself swallow whilst paling.

"Calm down, Ace… Besides the fact that you would do amazing, I am there to help with whatever you need."

"But it would be _different_ , Animals and humans have different pregnancy times! I could potentially hold a baby for _nine_ months and the size differences are a wide margin too!" I put my hands to my face in horror and he was chuckling with a face nuzzling a hand. "I'm serious! I don't think I could carry that long and for that _big_ of a child! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I didn't ruin a surprise, did I?" A familiar rumble had us both looking to the side as Pops was grinning and I flushed deeply.

"You did, go away." Marco merely prompted and caused Pops to laugh louder as I shoved my face into a chest.

"We are headed home, boys." The answer had him soon shifting away and I pulled back with a pout as my face was still flushed.

"Ace, it was a suggestion, I'm not forcing you. I just got a little caught up seeing you with the kids and I couldn't help seeing that with our own." I considered blue eyes as he was smiling reassuringly with a hand combing through my hair. "Let's go home and get some dinner." A smile found me as I soon moved with him to the front, some of the kids running up to try and get into our arms, complaining that we shouldn't leave. Outside the front Haruta was on the ground with five kids on him, keeping him held down as Pops was laughing with kids hanging on his arms and wrapped around his legs.

"We will back soon, kids!" Pops mentioned to them since they whined that it took too long this past time. I promised to come back as well as we could finally slip away to the car and drive away with Haruta distracting me perfectly. Marco was talking with Pops in the front as we were challenging each other in the back seat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:: Okay, my mind is a bit more sorted for this. So, it will stay fast paced for reasons and it should be only 5 parts, maybe 6. That's it though. This chapter is solely only been research with some experience (yes, I do have a child). But mostly research and I tried to make it as understandable as possible. Also, the pregnancy has to be planned because of how it happens and everything. **_

_**Do hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Breed**

"Marco," I mentioned the name from the hall as I looked into the dining room and he looked to me away from Izo. "Come here?" I asked out as I noticed an annoyed look on Izo from being interrupted and I pouted. "It's important!" The words came out, Izo sighing in defeat and Thatch was chuckling at me before my mate was coming over. Once close enough, I grasped his hand and began dragging him off towards the stairs to head for our room, I kind of just made a place in there over time.

I had been thinking about it these past few days and even called Makino about it. The barkeep was happy I called again since the first time was to reassure I was fine and with a new family who loves me. I told her that I would come visit soon, but she said to take my time first and then I asked her advice. Of course she was squealing in excitement at the thought of me having my own child. I told her about Marco and she was happy for me and answered my questions. Makino had a baby once, sadly he had been diagnosed with some incurable illness and she just never tried for another. Her child was from a past relationship anyways, so the father ran at the first sign of her saying she was carrying. I wish I would have met her son, maybe had been some type of older brother to me, but that's not important right now.

I asked her advice and how I would know with mentions of the orphanage. She told me that I would never truly be ready for a child, it's a learning experience as you go, but she assured me. Having a child opens new doors and the way I talked she said I was willing to open those doors with Marco. If I didn't want a kid at all, she said I would know right off the back without hesitation. I didn't though, I was seriously contemplating the whole thing and how it would happen. Makino said that whatever made me happy would make Marco happy and vice versa. Having a child would make us both happy, I know it, and I couldn't help that I was swarming with sudden fever. It made her laugh, never hearing of someone close to her have baby fever before and was enjoying the tiny teases towards me.

"What's up, yoi?" We had found the bedroom where I dragged him to the couch and sat him down before grasping this small cardboard box. I sat next to him with my hand giving over the box and he raised an eyebrow at it. A hand took it as he soon opened it to peer in and I swallowed. Blue eyes lightened up as he pulled out the white labeled box inside and I felt my face flush when he quickly looked to me in asking.

"I have to take them for a week before trying and continue for that following week." I explained with hands together in my lap as I looked to him nervously and he soon shifted to wrap arms around my shoulders to pull me closer. The hold tightened as he pulled me closer and I could practically feel his smile.

"I love you so much." Lips were kissing the top of my head and I tilted ears so he could shower them too and was chuckling.

"I love you, too, Marco." I wrapped arms around him with a squeeze and we both pulled away as he was looking to the box as if I found the fountain of youth.

A smile was to me as I let my hands grab his and he brought me close to place kisses along my cheek and chin. Seeing him so happy had me grinning widely that I could cause something like that and I soon took the box from him. I opened it to show marked spots and pushed one to pop it open. My fingers picked it up as I soon let it slip past my lips and soon swallowed with the saliva I had built up. It was small and had this herb taste to it before I was grinning to Marco.

"Just a week before we can do anything." The words left me as I relaxed on the couch and he shifted to pull me to him as I soon found myself in his lap. He nuzzled against me and I am sure if he was an Animal he would be purring up a storm, I know I am.

"Thank you, I love you." He repeated with arms tightening around me as I snuggled against him with chuckles. "Hmm, I will have to see if Rakuyou wouldn't mind being your doctor."

"Let's make sure we get there first since, like humans, you may have to keep trying." I tried to stay a bit realistic but showed my excited grin and he was returning it with a chuckle.

"I know, yoi. Let me have a moment to just soak it in." I shifted into him as he held me with a hand to the back of my head.

* * *

Squard came by the following day, like he said he would since he said the following week. The man was more reserved and apologized for his actions to Haruta before Marco and me. Of course, we forgave him since he is a part of the family and it really did look like he meant it. Everyone was on good terms again, along with Marco and I keeping hushed about our plans of trying. Though, Pops already knew since he was the one to check the mail and wouldn't hand the box over unless I spilled. He was happy for us and to let him know how everything goes.

Now after Squard left, we began the next phase and that was trying, the whole week including just that.

" _Mmmmhaaaa_ ~!" I clawed at the bed as I heard the grunt behind me and hands lined along my back as I trembled. I was laying along part of my chest with legs quivering at the way he slammed into my sensitive entrance and he groaned as I was tightening on him. "M-Marco~!" I called out his name as he kept up his pace after that short pause and I moaned with toes digging into the sheets.

Leaning over me, a hand moved to grab my shoulder, hand coming around the front side and I felt teeth in the back of my neck. A mewl left me as I felt myself cry out some more as he harshly pressed into me as I felt the boiling. I gripped the sheets in desperation as I squeezed eyes shut and let the drool slide down my chin more as I cried out in pleasure from the harsh assault. Trembles left me as he bit harder and I screamed into the bed with my release. A satisfied noise left him as he released my neck with groans as he gripped and kept up on slamming into me. Mewls of lingering pleasure spiking through my body left me as he soon came into me and let himself rest against my back with pants.

Lips began to feather kisses and I purred to show how much I enjoyed it. "I love you, Ace…" The words came out so smoothly and I loved hearing them.

"M'ove you too…" I mentioned as part of my face was still in the bed and he chuckled whilst rubbing his freehand along my side lovingly. He was pampering as I calmed my body and soon groaned at the position and he jabbed a finger in my side.

"It said a few minutes, _at least_."

"I know, but couldn't we lay down?" I whined in complaint, making him snort as he soon began shifting with me as he slipped out. We moved on our sides with him cuddling against my back and I was purring as he rubbed a hand against my hip. "We have to wait a few more days to find out anything." I muttered in exhaustion and he hummed out with lips finding one of my ears.

"And that means I have the rest of today to do whatever to you." A smirk had to be on him as he pressed against me and this groan left me as my stomach boiled in fever.

"Oh, I see, not even after this?" I teased with a seductive purr leaving me as I rubbed my butt against his half hard member. A hum left him in lust as he let fingers line along my hip to aim for my growing erection.

"Don't worry, I will always want you." Lips found my neck as I purred in pleasure and soon mewled in need as he grinded against my butt with a hand gripping me firmly.

"Good."

* * *

"MARCO!" I shouted in excitement as I dove for him across the dining table and we tumbled to the floor as I tipped the chair back by my force. A groan left him and everyone was laughing out as I soon straddled him with a hand holding the quarter sized contraption that was sealed protectively in my hand with a grin. Eyes widened as he shifted to sit up with a grip to my hand so he could see the plus sign better. I was bouncing lightly with a grin as I saw his face brighten up and then arms were around me as I laughed out.

"What's going on?!" Izo finally broke and I could feel their eyes on us as I was helped up. I beamed to Pops first and he laughed out loudly as he clapped hands.

"Congratulations, sons!" I couldn't stop my grin as it was so wide and I noticed Haruta looked confused whilst Vista seemed to be grinning in knowing and drank his tea. Izo was flickering his gaze and soon he clicked quickly with a grin. Disregarding any house rules, he was stepping over the table and was standing by us with arms choking us in a hold.

"Since it's not a ring I can only assume the other!" Izo drew back and pulled at my hand and was soon squealing. "I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!" The excitement showed, figuring he would take the role as Aunt, and the other three soon followed on the words.

"Whaaaa? When did this happen?! That takes time to… _oohhh_ …" Thatch seemed to side track and realize our more persistent absence in the house this previous week.

"A small Marco and Ace?! That's going to be funny!" Haruta cheered as he was over the table to see the test in my hand and soon Jozu was by us with a look.

"Congratulations." A smile was there as Jozu ruffled my hair and patted Marco's shoulder to show the proper affection.

"Who would have thought I would be a grandfather, guararara!" Pops laughed with pride as he looked to us and I felt as a group hug was made and I was laughing out in joy. "I assume Rakuyou will be monitoring this pregnancy?" The question came out as we all began pulling apart and a hand was around my waist pressing into my lower back.

"Yeah, we wanted to wait first on positivity, I'll give him a call." Marco mentioned as he shifted to nuzzle against my cheek and I let my grin stay as everyone was showing their joy.

After everyone claimed a celebration, Izo had the others help in announcing a _party_ to the other members. Of course, I let Marco tell Squard who was surprisingly supportive of it and said he would keep the surprise. It was going to be a reveal party, besides the house knowing, Squard, and of course Rakuyou. Which he said he would be over this evening, getting packed immediately with curiosity on our pregnancy since we are different races. Everyone could get off the following day and be over in the evening for a party.

 _A Whitebeard son never says_ _ **no**_ _to a party._

Marco and I took the time to dance silly in our room, not minding the door open as we had the radio playing. The song didn't matter, we just moved to the beat and let ourselves enjoy the moment. We were smiling as we merely kept quiet and moved to the music with some twirls added on. Our chuckles were heard as I enjoyed his hand supporting my lower back and the other gripping mine as we moved around. We entwined fingers together as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the beat as we moved in a simple rhythm of our own.

"Oh good," hearing the new voice had us soon looking to Rakuyou who held a doctor bag. "If you could sit down, I can get started." A smile was there as we agreed, turning off the radio, and moved to the couch whilst his bag found the coffee table. "Since of the different race, I will need to stay for the first week to check on progress and asked a personal friend to use their clinic facilities for the ultrasound machine." The explanation came out as he soon had his stethoscope around his neck whilst moving to me with a light in hand. I let him direct my head to check my vision, ears, nose, and my mouth.

"If it is a human, can he handle it?" The serious question came from Marco as I watched Rakuyou hum lightly.

"I believe so, the cases are rare, not many caring for such a thing, but it's possible. Just takes longer and if so I would need to contact my friend for the stabilizing medicine. Nothing to worry about, though." The stethoscope found his ears as he instructed me to do deep breaths a few times before listening to my heart. Once pulling away, he put his items away and was pulling out a bottle that was still sealed. "Take one of these a day, it's prenatal and helps with making sure you get the proper vitamins." A nod left me as he was pulling out a notepad to write some things down and then looked to me. "Do you possibly know about your mother's pregnancy? It helps with knowing with yours." I stared in thought before paling and he blinked in surprise.

"Wait, I-I'm not going to be like hers, right?" I asked and a hand was gripping mine and I saw concern from Marco.

"No, but it's always good to know so we make sure it doesn't. Did she have complications?"

"She almost died giving birth to me." I spoke out and Rakuyou soon began rubbing behind an ear in comfort and gave a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Ace. I wouldn't let that happen. What is your mother's name? I will look up her record." I noticed him shifting back to his paper as he noted some things and I watched him.

"Portgas Rouge." The pen stopped and eyes flickered up to view me before this look was on him in questioning and he began writing.

"Stay away from spicy foods." I blinked in confusion at hearing that, but figured it had to do with the 'do's and 'do not's. He soon put his notepad away and looked to Marco as I felt a bit of a stir in my body. "I'm sure I don't have to relay the whole procedure, but I will anyways. No alcohol, no drugs, no medicine unless I prescribe it to you, no foreign things to be eaten no matter the craving, nothing dangerous, and I will add to the list once I figure everything out." The words made sense, but I questioned part of it.

" _Foreign things eaten_?"

"Some carrier's crave nonfood items, it's not uncommon, but will need to be addressed immediately if you feel the need to." I nodded in understanding and hoped nothing like that would happen. All this baby, pregnancy, talk was making me feel this swelling in me as I soon gazed at the blankets on the chair. A feeling was going through me as Rakuyou was explaining some things to Marco. He paused when he noticed my shifting and looked to where I was staring. "You seem to be a nester ***** , so I will make sure to warn everyone."

"A _nester_?" Marco questioned as I shifted to stand up, noticing my new personal doctor to wave a hand out to signal it was alright to act on my urges. My hands began pulling at the blankets before dragging them to the bed.

"He's just making his environment comfortable, no doubt he will be moving things around until he finds it suitable." Rakuyou explained as I was pushing blankets around the bed and I heard a chuckle, so I shifted to look at Marco who was grinning.

"Clean up your desk." I mentioned with a huff, countering his teasing, and began tugging at blankets more as I moved them around with the pillows on the bed.

"Oh goodness," my mate mentioned as I soon burrowed under blankets and curled into them. A nap sounded good and I could hear movement.

"An early nester is better than a late one, just let him do what he needs to." My doctor mentioned as I heard the door open and the bed was shifting.

"Thanks, Rakuyou."

"Anytime." The door closed and I soon felt a hand grasping at my arm.

"Any room?" A purr left me as I soon shifted and let my head peer out to see that smile.

"No way." I mentioned playfully and he snorted whilst shifting and soon began burrowing under next to me that made me huff. "It's messed up!"

"Fix it later, yoi." Arms held me as he pulled the blankets so our heads were exposed, but still surrounded and I let my purring grow as I pressed into him.

* * *

The home was packed with people as I was excited to announce it and Squard had greeted me with a subtle look of congratulations since he didn't want anyone else to hear. We all chattered as the dining hall had showed the table extended out and the room full of people talking. Everyone was cheering around along with Haruta keeping the rough housing with Namur; Rakuyou said I needed to lay off for the time being. Thatch said he had it handled on how it would get out on me being 'preggers' with a grin and Izo seemed to agree with what was going on.

"Hey, Ace!" Jiru laughed out as he soon leaned on the table and was showing out his tankard. "Where's your drink?! It's a celebration, aye?" He asked out with a grin and Blenheim was handing me a tankard as I smelled the alcohol and was going to say something before Thatch came over with a grin. The tankard was taken from me and a glass was handed over.

"Only sparkling juice for you!" A grin was showing as I flushed and I could feel some eyes on us and I noticed his plan. Everyone would drink unless they weren't old enough or…

"Don't deprive a man, Thatch!" A laugh came out boastfully from Atmos before Marco was smirking with a snort.

"He can't have it, doctors' orders." Rakuyou was also sporting a smirk as he drank from his beverage and I could see the confused faces whilst Pops began rumbling in laughter.

"What for?" Namur finally asked with ears perking in interest as all the ones who didn't know stared in questioning.

"Ah, I _see_." Curiel first claimed as he smiled and set his mug down with a couple claps. "Congratulations." Our brothers started to connect the dots and a laugh rumbled from Blenheim as he was still by me and soon patted my shoulder.

"The house is going to be livelier!" The laughter roared again and soon Jiru about spit out his drink.

"You're _pregnant_?!" The word made the others laugh out as it was the most obvious thing and began clapping along with raising their tankards as I grinned whilst chuckling.

"Congratulations!" They all cheered, a few glancing to Squard who was grinning with a laugh and raising his mug with them. That made everyone seem to visibly relax and I was happy to know we could all get along wonderfully.

"More alcohol for us! Zehahaha!" Teach joked out making us laugh as I drank my sparkling juice that was actually really good and everyone was in higher spirits.

* * *

"They're _mine_ , I found them!" A whine left me as I tugged on the blanket and Haruta was growling as he tugged back.

"You can't steal them from other rooms!"

"It was in the living room, free game!"

"I went to the bathroom!" We growled at one another and I tugged the blanket and we continued the tug-a-war before I was lifted, making my grip slip.

"Marco!" I complained as I noticed Haruta stick out his tongue and run out of the room. A growl left me as I was moved to the bed and he held me still as I calmed down with a huff and arms crossing. My tail flickered in annoyance as he watched me before pressing lips to my cheek as I pout and faced away whilst sulking.

"We have to go to that ultrasound, in case you forgot." I tensed with eyes widening and I soon grinned to him.

"Oh yeah! It's been a week!" The words left me as he helped me up and let me climb out of the bed. "I'm excited!"

We began leaving the room as Rakuyou waited in the foyer for us. It didn't take long to travel to the clinic where people barely gave us a glance, but did a double take when noticing Marco's hand entwined with mine as I was chattering to him. A mixture of expressions showed, and none were quite showing distaste, but they were close with a look of disapproval. Rakuyou soon began leading us in the back as I kept a hold on Marco's hand and was leading him in. Most there knew why we had to be there since it's the same reasons they were, it was an OB clinic which means they deal with pregnancies and it had to be obvious on _who_ was the one carrying.

Rakuyou had everything all set up as I was told to lay down on my back. I read up on the whole implant womb, the medicine makes it like a woman, and you just deliver in a different spot. According to the research, my stomach would still swell lightly and I would most likely stay smaller since I am a male. Room was just made, but man I kind of already felt a little swollen to be truthful.

"This will be a little cold." The gel was soon poured along my lower stomach as a towel was tucked into the hem of my pants. My shirt was up as I relaxed back with Marco sitting in the chair next to me. The piece to view in my belly was spreading the gel and it started to feel warm and I purred lightly. "Please refrain from purring for right now."

I stopped with a flushed face as Marco chuckled lightly and I heard a keyboard being clicked as he moved it around. Interest showed on his face as if noticing something in curiosity, making me question on what, but held it in as he didn't look worried or anything. He was clicking away with some taps and soon he was moving his free hand to find a dial and let a finger push it. Once shifting it in a roll, I soon heard this rapid thumping noise and I felt myself smiling. Marco was standing by this point as he held my hand and then it was overlapping in sound from the monitor as he shifted the piece on my stomach. Rakuyou was chuckling with a finger tapping at the keys more before grasping the screen.

"Well, you have a feline alright." A grin was on me as he soon cleared his throat lightly. "And a fast paced baby." Confusion showed on me as I looked to him as he soon moved the screen and I felt myself staring in confusion. "Congrats, it's twins."

"One is…" I asked in misunderstanding as my ears were facing forward at the sight of two bodies mushed together in a cute embrace whilst the sound of their hearts played together.

"It seems so, but the human baby I can only conclude has the feline trait of fast developing. I'm not sure on how this is possible, but both are sizing as healthy and the heartbeats are strong." I quickly looked to Marco in a mix of emotions and felt it lightened up a little as I saw his bright face mixed with confusion. A hand cupped my cheek as he kissed me as I began to purr and Rakuyou was chuckling. "Since your pregnancy is different than usual, I will make sure to stay around for it. With how things have been going, I should stay to see it through and keep a close eye on their development. Plus, in two weeks you will know the genders."

"What? I wanna know now!" I claimed in a whine and a very deep pout as he clicked on the computer some more before pulling the piece away and handed me a towel.

"I would love to know too, but it doesn't work like that, they are still developing their genders." I got cleaned up before I was handed pictures of the ultrasound and sat up with a grin as I looked at them. Marco was resting against me as he viewed them and I tilted so he could view them better. "As much as I don't want to mention it, I reviewed your mother's profile when she carried you." I looked to Rakuyou to see his face being serious and he propped a leg up and hands connected together as he viewed me. "It seems they were unaware at the time and that's why it grew worse, but it's a common occurrence for the most part so I _should_ be able to help prevent such a thing to reach a dangerous point.

"Though with everything else reported, I insist that you _do not_ rough house at all and keeping your sexual activities down and not to be rough during that time." My cheeks flushed at the mention of our sex life, but I nodded in understanding and he viewed us. "As per the usual, plenty of water and eat healthy portions. Though I will have that discussion with Thatch personally and I want you to _rest_. You may not necessarily be a technical high risk, but I am classifying it close to that with your family medical history."

"With how he has been with nesting, I'm sure it won't be that hard to keep him rested." Marco mentioned with a smile and I huffed out at him as I thought about the mountain of blankets on the couch at the moment.

"As long as you keep the quarrel between him and Haruta to a low, then yes." Rakuyou hinted at the yelling I engaged with the brunette feline earlier and my mate gave this understanding look. It was such a normal thing, he didn't even think about that matter being included. "It's different and most carriers don't need to tone it down, but this is different with his mother's medical history, there is also two, and the twins are both race. So you will be under my eye and I will stay at the home in the extra room near your bedroom, so in case anything happens I will be able to respond quickly."

"We appreciate this, Rakuyou. We really can't thank you enough." Marco mentioned as I nodded in agreement and my doctor smiled with a head shaking.

"Of course, anything for family. Plus, though I hope you don't mind, this is a very big breakthrough in my field, the first known case."

"Well, I am glad I can help with something more." I joked and caused him to chuckle out as we soon began to leave once I removed the towel from my pants. The ultrasound pictures were in my hand as I was grinning and let my other hand hold Marco's as I leaned into him.

"Let's go home, I'm sure Pops would want to see the little brats." Marco mentioned and I chuckled at the words used.

We walked out in the waiting area, shifting out of the way as Rakuyou talked with another doctor. People viewed us in questioning as I nuzzled my mate with a grin beaming on me, some females and males showed ears perking up and a few of them smiled fondly. I viewed the room before flushing in embarrassment and turned to be hiding and Marco was chuckling as I still viewed the picture with a finger lining the smooth surface.

* * *

Marco had to go a town over and though I was used to that happening on occasion, I still missed him especially on how far along I am—seven weeks. The fact that my belly is swollen and I felt so heavy didn't help, not to mention I am upset. The babies decided to not move enough to see their gender and I could only groan that they were being stubborn. Of course my mate joked saying they were just like me, which had me glare lightly whilst smacking him.

How everything was, I could feel them moving like little flutters and my mate was jealous because they wouldn't move for him. Every once in a while you could see a movement along my stomach, but my abs sort of make it hard to see. The womb isn't as far forward as a woman's, that's why the first ultrasounds were kind of dark, but you could tell there was two since Rakuyou adjusted the lighting. Not only that, they are sized as kittens so they were smaller than a human baby.

"Ace?!" The panic showed as I was sitting on the floor against the wall on the second hall and groaned lightly as an answer since I was gripping my stomach. Izo was crouching next to me with a hand lining along my face as I gazed to him with a whimper as I curled lightly with arms pressing over my stomach more. "Sshh, it's okay…" The coos came out as I leaned my head forward with a pained whimper leaving me as if I could feel my stomach being stabbed with something. It _hurt_ and I felt dizzy, which caused me to press into Izo with another whimper.

"Hurts, Izo…. Hurts…" I claimed with a hand grasping his robe as I tried to move closer for comfort. The pain was something I haven't dealt with and I could feel my head thundering as I felt a hand soothingly brush through my hair.

"O-Oi! Someone get Rakuyou!" The voice was raised up as Izo was trying to stay calm with soothing coos and I heard feet moving.

"I'll get him now!" Thatch was the first to respond and I heard two other sets moving quickly over to us as I whimpered with feet shifting inward as I felt light pants leaving me.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Izo still continued as I felt a different hand, a little bigger, massaging through my hair and behind my ears, which made me think of Vista. I was curled into Izo as I tried to breathe evenly and then hurried steps were heard.

"Give me room." Rakuyou's voice was heard as I soon heard him shift next to me and then a hand on my forehead and then the band to check my blood pressure was there on my bicep. "What were you doing, Ace?"

"I was just… nnnn!" I cringed at the pain flourishing like a wave before breathing to calm it and viewed to my doctor. "Going to the kitchen and stopped by Pops room before I was going to find Haruta…" This whimper found me as I soon felt the band lightened up as he was checking it and writing down some things.

"Jozu, can you carry him to his room? Thatch, get some light food and _lots_ of water." The orders came out as I heard feet moving to leave and then I was situated into Jozu's arms as I curled against him whilst rushing steps were heard. "Haruta," it seems like the brunette just appeared as he stopped down the hall at hearing his name and we were soon walking towards him. "Inform Pops to come by the bedroom." The feline nodded rapidly as he waited for us to pass by and we moved to the third floor.

Getting into the bedroom, I was placed into my comfortable pile residing next to Marco's desk. Rakuyou said it was better for me, not wanting any other stress factor and I curled with arms and legs finding my body pillow that I was gifted by Atmos during my second week. I'm only seven weeks and experiencing problems when I still had two weeks to go, which are very important for development. A blanket was settled around me as Vista had come around to rub my back soothingly and Izo was standing with a worried look, trying to calm himself.

"What's wrong?" Pops asked as soon as he entered the door and I was laying comfortably and was tightening when a slight wave of pain went through me.

"Its signs of Preeclampsia, I'm going to give him medicine to calm it and he will have to be monitored for a little while to make sure it lowers his blood pressure." I closed eyes to relax into my little heaven I fixed up and made it permanent a couple weeks ago. Feet were shifting in the room as I calmed my breathing more and soon I felt shifting in front of me, opening eyes to see Rakuyou holding out a glass and pill. "Take this, it will make you feel better faster." He didn't have to tell me twice as I shifted up with a small whimper before reaching for the glass to drink a little water and soon he held the glass so I could keep one hand supporting me as the other grabbed the pill. I took the medicine and finished the glass off before settling back into my body pillow. "He is not allowed to leave this bed unless he needs to go the bathroom because it has reached the point too much movement raises his blood pressure."

"I will stay first then." Vista mentioned from behind me as he situated to sit more comfortably with his hand continuing to rub along my back and some on my side.

"When he is feeling better, he needs to eat." I heard an affirmed noise to confirm he would do what Rakuyou ordered. "He's fine as long as he stays in bed and is monitored from now." I closed my eyes again to relax in my spot and I heard feet shifting. "We can figure out the shifts, but let Ace rest for now." People were leaving and I soon heard heavy steps shift slowly to me as a hand was soon petting along my face.

"Pops…" I mumbled the name as I knew it was him without opening eyes and he pet a couple more times through my bangs.

"I'm not going to tell Marco until he is home," this nod left me as I agreed with that. He was checking in on things and would be back in the morning. The last thing I needed was him to be distracted since Rakuyou knows what he is doing, I would be fine as I could actually notice the pain had subsided to just throbbing.

"Thanks, Pops…" I mentioned with a smile as he rumbled lightly and I could feel Vista rest part of his leg against my back as he relaxed better. It's not like he could rub my back forever, but that's okay because his presence was enough.

"Try to relax and eat before a nap, okay, son?" A small nod left me as he soon pulled away as he noticed my short purr that I soon stopped to relax.

* * *

"Why didn't anyone call me?!" A body was replacing my pillow as I purred lightly as I cuddled into Marco without my shirt on since I usually don't wear one when in bed.

"Ace and I agreed that Rakuyou knew what he was doing and it was best that you finish and come back without too much on your mind." I nuzzled into my mate as I was holding around his waist, sitting up with him as I enjoyed the scent he gave off.

Speaking of my doctor, he was standing there with a sigh as he was waiting for my mate to calm down. I could feel flutters and as Marco was in mid talk with Pops, I dragged his hand over to press into my stomach with some pressure. He didn't stop talking as he was telling Pops it wasn't funny on such matters and then he stopped at the movement. Blue eyes suddenly snapped down to where his hand was and he pressed me to the blankets to feel as more movements occurred. A smile was on his face as he enjoyed the movements for the first time, not a slight one like before, this was full blown moving as if they were situating themselves.

I looked over to notice our brother and Pops sneaking out as Marco was soon shifting to rest his head against my stomach so they could kick at his face. They would come back later, so Marco could be informed properly, but didn't want to ruin this moment. A hum left my mate as he rested against me with a hand rubbing at my stomach and he enjoyed the moment. I smiled fondly as I watched with swelling in my chest since I loved seeing him like this.

"I hear rumbling, yoi?" The question came out as I raised eyebrows in slight curiosity on what that meant.

"I already ate." I commented as he soon lifted his head to view my face with a grin.

"You think the furball brat is purring?" I snorted at the nickname as I grinned to him and his hand continued rubbing at my stomach.

"Possibly… Awe, he likes you already." I teased lightly as he snorted with a small smirk before shifting to rest next to me with lips pressing to mine. A hum left me and I let out a light purr as he kissed me chastely.

"They better like me, the little brats." A finger poked my stomach and I chuckled as I wrapped arms around his neck as I pulled him for light kisses.

"I assume you have calmed now?" I raised eyebrows as he huffed out whilst kissing to my cheek affectionately.

"I am now, but I have every right to be upset that I didn't know. What if something happened?" I moved a hand to have two fingers over his lips and stared to him with a serious look.

"Rakuyou would have contacted you right away." I reassured him as a big sigh left him once I moved my hand back behind his head. "He needs to let you know on everything, so you are caught up and I need my medicine off the desk if you could." A smile was there as he shifted to nuzzle against my cheek and I returned the gesture with a light purr rolling through me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"M-Make it stop~!" I whined out with feet digging into my bed and Marco was petting my hair back with comforting coos that were _not_ helping any.

"It's too late to administrate anything, Ace." Rakuyou claimed calmly as I practically clawed at Marco's arms with cries as my head throbbed as well.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" I kept shouting as I felt tears stinging my eyes at the pain stabbing through my lower back and front pelvic area. "Hurts! I can't do it!" I cried out as I felt my legs being shifted as my pants were not on anymore.

"Curiel!" My doctor shouted as the man called was next to me whilst looking to the one who spoke. "Have Izo prepare an area for cleaning up the littles!"

"Aye!"

"He's having them _now_?!" Marco snapped his head to look for confirmation as I cried out with legs curling up to my body as I felt tears slip, my vision being blurred.

"We have no choice!" My body shook as I cried out from the pain and I complained more. "Do you feel like you are going to be sick, Ace?" I nodded my head as I gripped to Marco desperately and then hands were on my face to help soothe. "Does your head hurt?" Whimpers left me as I had eyes squeezed shut with nods and cried out with heavy breaths. "Izo! Help me _now_!"

"What's going on?!" Marco asked out as I felt myself grip before my breathing stuttered and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head.

* * *

"Ace…?" A low mewl left me as I felt shifting against me before I weakly purred for a second at the hand rubbing my face. "I'm glad you're awake, yoi." The words were a whisper as I felt myself still on my back and slowly opened eyes. Lips were pressing to my cheek affectionately and I heard a faint purring sound with light tremors against my chest. This feeling swirled through me as I soon shifted lightly to open eyes and gaze down. Tiny furry ears twitched lightly as the body curled more on my chest whilst a small hand shifted over to a feline ear.

"Th-they…"

"They are fine," reassurance was in my ear as Marco stayed close and let a hand move to rub fingers against both small bodies that were kitten size. "They're both boys." A snort left me at that as I was enjoying the warmth and was happy to know they were alright. I moved a hand up weakly to rub the human baby's back as I noticed the short dark hair, receiving a slight wiggle before rubbing the side of my furbaby.

"Fire Leopard…" I whispered as the fur showed of the trait line that was _rarely_ carried on and lips were to my cheek again.

"Just like his momma…" Purring left me in pride, ignoring being called the mom since it seems inevitable and I really don't mind. "But he's got my blue eyes." The mentioning had me a little surprised before I smiled at that. "The other has yours and already has a couple of freckles."

"No way…" I commented, showing I disbelieved him and he chuckled out before I heard the door open.

"Oh, good, you're awake." This relieved look was on Izo as he shifted to have a hand out. "Let me get Rakuyou." The body disappeared quickly as I enjoyed the feeling around me. Our doctor brother was soon in with Izo as they made their way over and I smiled to them.

"You look a lot better, that's good." Rakuyou commented as he had his stethoscope out and he sat next to me with it moving to listen to my heart as much as he could without disturbing the littles. Then he checked my pulse before the pieces came out of his ears and rested it around his neck with a reassuring smile. "You just have to rest for the week to heal completely." A nod left me as he soon moved a hand to let fingers rub at my bare baby. "I drew blood from both, come to find out this one has the trait and will grow as if he is a feline."

"Well, that makes things easier." I commented whilst our brother pulled away to grasp for the desk to help himself up.

"Yes and I will continue to be here until they are a little older where I am able to go back." I nodded in understanding and I noticed Izo smiling widely.

"Did you guys pick names?" I blinked a few times before looking to Marco and he chuckled whilst his hand rubbed under my chin.

"Ace just woke up, I didn't want to press him yet with that." Blue eyes gleamed to me with affection and I purred at that. "We will let you know when we do, yoi."

"Alright, I'll go ask Thatch to make you both something. Rakuyou?" I glanced over to notice our doctor brother move with Izo.

"Yes, I will go with you." The two left whilst closing the door and I pressed my face towards Marco so he could meet me for a short nuzzle.

"We picked one boy name," a nod left me as I soon looked to the boys and pointed to our furbaby with a smile. "Haikan?"

"Mh, and I think…" I rubbed a finger along the bare back, feeling the smoothness of the baby and it was like it struck me. "Kiseki."

"Huh?"

"Kiseki!" I claimed with a big grin and he chuckled with kisses to my cheek.

"It's perfect." A huff left me before letting purrs leave me and it was returned by our furbaby, making us chuckle. "We made two beautiful babies, Ace."

"We did!" I cheered lightly in agreeance before shifting lightly and began moving our babies to be resting between us, keeping them together as they seemed to want to be attached. It was cute and I curled around them as I was lying on my side. An arm rested over my side as Marco pressed kisses to my forehead before I shifted to kiss him. "I'm so happy."

"Me too."

* * *

 ** _Let me explain nesting because it is possible even for Ace. Some woman when pregnant go into a type of 'nesting' where they clean and rearrange things like crazy (even fathers can experience this). I never experienced that, surprising most people I knew. But I think Ace would be a nester for making himself comfortable for him and his babies. It's a bit more of an instinctual reaction and his hormones are in gear to be the mother. Not all woman go into motherly modes, also, but for this I have made Ace fit along in the role with no problem. I think they would be great parents, nihihihi! See you next time! And if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_First things first, yes I did scrunch his pregnancy in one chappie. nihihi. With being a feline he wasn't preggo for long anyways, to me adding anything more would just filler content that I wasn't too keen on typing about (plus I hate remembering being pregnant, ha. Never again). I also wanted to keep this quick in pace, but still filled with good stuffs. And I did not name the babies Sabo and Luffy for a reason *winks* Sit tight! I am already in love with the babies though from just typing them alone~!_**

 ** _Enjoy~!_**

* * *

 **Breed**

"Cooo, cooo!" The noises left me as I rubbed Kiseki along his belly as little noises were returned with limbs shifting around. "Boop!" I poked the belly before bringing my hand away with it spread out and tiny hands shifted to be flared out. Purring left me as I moved to nuzzle him, making low mewls to show my love, and noises left him. They were only around two weeks old, with me finally being able to move more free range, but I was still limited to our spot.

"Mew, mew, mraw~!"

"Damn it, Haikan." A chuckle left me as I noticed Marco rubbing a finger under a fur chin as tiny paws were moving against the digit. "You're going to be just like your mother, yoi."

"Hey~!" I whined out, receiving a mewl in return from our furbaby, making us chuckle. "At least we know he's an escape artist early on." Movement was against my chest of nudges and I peered to Kiseki as little hands gripped a little to my shirt. "Get the milk." Marco moved to me as he placed Haikan next to his brother as I purred and got ragged purrs in return. Haikan was still working on his purr and Kiseki merely made baby cooing noises.

As Marco left to go grab some food for us as well as the twins' milk, Rakuyou was at the door. He merely came in to talk with me, saying he would wait until Marco returned. Our brother moved over to the desk with a fond smile to me as I had two fingers out, one on each little one and was rubbing them on their backs. Using the chair at the desk, Rakuyou was soon crossing a leg to view at me.

"I'm sure you want to know what happened, right?" The question came out as I noticed this to be a serious discussion and I nodded. A sigh left him as he rubbed to his chin and was relaxing back. "Just like your mother, you had eclampsia whilst going into labor. It was very sudden, even with the preeclampsia signs, but that's why I knew it was too late to administrate anything. The longer you were in labor the worse it was getting and was stressing the littles, so that's why I had to get them delivered." The explanation came out as I listened and I noticed this look on him as he frowned. "You scared us passing out like that, _especially_ Marco and Izo. They thought you had died on the spot, but you were still showing labored breaths. Your body couldn't take the stress any longer and shut down to save itself. Which can potentially be bad since it can cause death and we were lucky for it to go smoothly as it did. The littles were safe, no problem after I had the other three help me with the delivery since you were not able to push. Then your body recovered fairly well after we delivered them and was able to stabilize a few hours later."

A frown was on me as I heard what happened and now understood why Izo looked so relieved when he noticed me awake. Marco had looked kind of ragged too, but I was so foggy I didn't notice it much at the time. The whole house had been worried about me and had to hold everyone off from coming to visit me while I recovered. They were unhappy that they should wait until the three-week mark, but were glad to know I was fine. Not only that, when Rakuyou mentioned the stabilizing part, I couldn't help but wonder if they had been stressed those few hours.

The door opened to show Marco making his way in and stopped to look at me with a frown. "Where's Haikan?" I chuckled as I knew the little rascal had been moving around and I moved to point behind me. Our furbaby decided tumbling over my arm was a good plan and was now moving around under my shirt as he somehow got in through the collar.

"Stuck." I mentioned, making blue eyes roll and I chuckled more as he came over with the tray to set it on the desk next to Rakuyou. A hand was out as our brother started to make the formula for each baby as Marco came over to me. Hands were under my shirt as he began to drag Haikan out and giggled as I felt tiny paws line my skin.

Kiseki was still nestled to me with little coos and I peered to him to see light brown eyes flaring up at me. I made cooing noises with rubs to get him rolled over and limbs shifted. A body flopped behind me as Marco rested into the cushions and I adjusted to be sitting up with my shoulder to his. The body pillow was over our lap as I laid Kiseki along his back before Rakuyou handed me his bottle and then the other was to Marco. We began to get the two to feed as we both soon faced Rakuyou.

"What is it you needed to tell us, Rakuyou?" My mate asked out as eyes were staring fondly at our interactions.

"Mh, yes, I wanted to discuss some more medical related consultation." He straightened up a little and gave a serious look. "As a doctor, I highly recommend that Ace does not carry again. The family history seemed to be spot on and usually doubles in risk if you were to get pregnant again. For your safety, it would be unwise to have anymore." A slight frown was on me as I soon looked to Marco who looked a little upset too before gazing to me. A smile showed and it brought this warmth through me as I looked to him.

"We have two beautiful babies; I think we are set." He shifted over and I met him for a kiss and nuzzle.

"Aye! I agree!" I commented as we both looked to Rakuyou with smiles and he seemed happy to hear that.

"Good," the word came out as he soon shifted to lean against an armrest. "In better news, the twins looked to have healthy appetites, Kiseki seeming to eat faster than Haikan." The mention had me noticed the difference and I chuckled before pulling the bottle away that was now empty. "Ace can move around the house more freely, but I do advise to stay at ease for another week and absolutely _no_ heavy lifting for three weeks. Also, no rough housing is allowed yet."

"Well, I haven't much been in the mood for that." I commented and he smiled with a nod.

"Understandable, you did just have twins. You probably won't get your energy back for almost a month and by then you should be alright to do as you wish." A grin left me on that and soon I moved Kiseki to rest along my chest as I was slouched back and I felt at the tiny diaper, noting for a change here in a minute. "You two have adapted well," I looked to our brother with a questioning look as he chortled lightly. "Though, your littles are rather calm than most."

"Don't say that, it's going to bite us in the ass later." Marco commented as I noticed Haikan mewling and patting at my mate's fingers that rubbed his belly. A chuckle had left Rakuyou and me as the furbaby decided to roll over and was moving over to me in stumbles. I scooped him up and put him next to his brother, noticing the ragged purr come out.

"Also, you two are, in a way, lucky that they both have the feline gene. They will grow at a quick rate together and you won't have to deal with the extra years that humans take." Rakuyou commented as he was looking to the twins with a relieved and fond look—I smiled at that.

"Thank you, Rakuyou." I mentioned, getting his attention and he smiled whilst moving to stand.

"Of course, I am glad to have delivered my nephews, not many can say that you know?" We all chuckled before he began moving to hand us our plates of food. "I will check them next week, the morning of when everyone is coming by." A nod left me as I watched our brother begin to leave and soon closed the bedroom door. Shifting was made as I felt my body moved and I had hands holding the twins as I soon got comfortable against Marco with purrs.

"I have a feeling two is going to be plenty we need, yoi." A finger poked Haikan in the tummy a little and I chuckled at the mewl. "Don't back talk me, furball."

"Are you arguing with him?" I gave a raised eyebrow of amusement and he began pressing kisses to my face, making me giggle with wiggles.

"I'm just preparing myself if he's going to be anything like you."

"I take offense to that." I scoffed playfully and was grinning as he soon gave me kisses that I returned.

* * *

"Marco," I mentioned out as I had been thinking for a few days for when everyone comes by. Rakuyou, right now, was checking the twins over on the bed since we still rest in my space, plus it was closer to the floor so they couldn't hurt themselves, especially Haikan who has made it his personal goal to be rebellious to his father.

"What is it?"

"I… I don't want anyone really touching the twins." The words left me in a nervous shift as I was laying on my side next to my mate. Eyes looked to me in surprise and I waved a hand out with feet nervously finding one of his legs. "Like, they can pet them, but I don't want anyone handling them really…" I was showing my unease on it and Marco was showing concern as he began to pet fingers through my hair.

"You let the one's in the house handle them?" Confusion showed and I was shifting a little as I tried not to be obvious on my reasoning.

"I agree with Ace." Rakuyou began out as he was lifting the littles and made his way over with a serious look. "It would be for the best at this moment since they are so little and _most_ of them have never handled babies. Which is why I had already advised you two on being there for everyone else. Izo is great on handling, Vista has been around babies, and Jozu is just a gentle giant who can handle anything with a day of being there. While on the other hand, Thatch and Haruta are too nervous about handling littles this tiny. So, it is actually a good idea to limit the handling and everyone must wash hands before touching the babies anyways to help with how many of us."

"Okay, I get it… I guess it would be better." I smiled to Rakuyou as Marco gave a kiss to my cheek and I noticed eyes from our brother giving a look of questioning for a split second. He knew I had a deeper meaning to why I didn't want the manhandling done and his face shifted to a content one as the babies were handed back over to me. Shouting was heard through the house and I assumed our first guest arrived.

"Marco, could you check on that? I'm going to look over Ace really quick just to make sure everything has healed properly."

"Alright, I'll be back." I gave a couple kisses to my mate before he began getting up and heading to the door. Once it closed, Rakuyou moved to sit on the edge and gave me a questioning look.

"Who is it you don't want to hold the littles?" Serious eyes were at me and this sigh left me as I had the twins shifted to rest against the body pillow as they seemed to have fell asleep. They were curled together as I placed them down and I noticed Haikan liking when we started to put little sleepers on Kiseki, almost like he had fur too.

"It's…" I began before stopping with a light cringe and rubbing at my neck. "It's Teach… I don't want him to touch them at all really…" The words left me softly as I was viewing the babies and I heard a breath come out.

"As I thought…" Light surprise was in me as I soon viewed him and a hand was rubbing behind one of my ears for reassurance. "Curiel mentioned it to me, needing to confined in someone at the time and I started to notice it as well. Though he may have helped you, something does seem off." A shaky breath left me in relief seeing as Rakuyou felt the same and he is a human. "You do need to mention it to Marco though, he would understand…"

"I-I know… I will when he gets back. Well, I guess maybe later with people arriving, they all will be here soon because they have been antsy." Rakuyou pulled away to stand as I shifted to lay along my bed whilst being close to the littles.

"No need to worry, I will tell them that you two need a moment before being bombarded. Plus, they have to clean up." A smile was on me as I purred out in appreciation as the commotion was heard in the hallway. Rakuyou moved to step out of the room. "Goodness, Atmos, Blenheim, wash up before going in. Marco, Ace wants to talk to you for a minute." This chuckle left me when noticing a scowl on the doctor, figuring Atmos or Blenheim probably had their usual attire showing that they helped in garages. They wouldn't necessarily be dirty, but it was always good to be thoroughly washed if they worked on anything yesterday, even with a shower in Rakuyou's opinion; hearing about it a good amount of times.

Marco was closing the door as he came over in questioning and was then smiling as he viewed the twins and soon moved to rest behind me. Arms were around my waist since I was propped up on my elbow, making it easy for him to slip his underneath and lips were on my neck with a couple of kisses. A wiggle left me as I soon shifted to be on my back and facing him, making sure he could see the littles, not that they would go anywhere per say since they were napping.

"We need to have a talk real fast." The words left me seriously and that had him tense a little. I kissed to him a couple times with a chuckle as he probably thought he did something or it was bad news. "Calm down… I wanted to explain why I didn't want anyone handling them." Eyebrows raised, not aware there was a deeper meaning.

"What about Rakuyou?"

"In a minute," I mentioned as I let a hand cup his cheek as I viewed to him. "It's not everyone… I just don't want a certain _one_ touching them." Confusion showed and I swallowed a bit whilst my hand slid to his shirt as I picked at it nervously. "It's Teach… I don't really want him near them…"

"Why?" Confusion was there, nothing more and I breathed worriedly as I didn't look up to him.

"You know when Curiel and Namur stopped by surprisingly?" I noticed his chin shift as he nodded and I played with the top button of his polo shirt. "We were having a meeting about the fact that we don't trust Teach… Our instincts absolutely have no doubt about something sinister is lurking with him. It's not even the same feeling we had for Squard at the time. We knew with that threat and how to handle it whilst trying to help with it. No… it's… _different_." The words left me in a hushed voice as I was trying to stay calm and let fingers fiddle with his shirt more and then a hand moved to push my chin up so I was looking to blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I frowned with a deep breath and was wiggling lightly.

"Well, I was going to, but then the whole baby thing came up, so I had put it on the backburner…" A frown showed as he soon moved to press a couple kisses to my lips and I mewled a little.

"You have been fretting about it the past few days, yoi…" I showed a pout at him mentioning that as he let go of my chin so I could shift a little in guilt. "It's fine, Ace… I understand, but I wish you would have told me sooner so you didn't have to stress about it." A hand was petting through my hair, blue eyes flicker to the twins for a second to check them before looking to me with affection flourishing.

"It's hard to tell someone that is supposed to be our brother that I don't trust him and haven't since we met." This breath left him as he continued petting through my hair.

"I believe you, Ace, especially if the other's feel that way… Did Rakuyou know?"

"Curiel has been talking to him about it for a while, I guess… He noticed it must have been about him since I was pushing for the no handling…" A nod of understanding was there as he pressed to me for a deep kiss that I hummed into.

"No one will manhandle them and I will be talking to Pops about it."

"We have trying to get better proof…"

"Don't concern about that… I have a feeling most of us sense the same…" This short nod left me and soon there was a heavy knock on the door and we untangled ourselves. "Come in, yoi!" The voice was only slightly raised as I was back to curling with the littles and he was upright sitting behind me with a leg resting to my butt.

"We have been drilled!" Atmos laughed out as Blenheim followed and they had hands showing.

"Let me see the rascals!" A voice jeered out as I noticed Jiru come in as well with hands up and I chuckled.

"We are the first wave, Rakuyou finding it better to come in smaller pairs, though Jiru is impatient." A scold came out from Blenheim as Jiru was chortling before coming over and viewing them with a grin.

"Gah! He does look like you in fur, Ace!" Jiru commented as he looked to me with a hand out and I nodded. The hand shifted to carefully rub along fur and a wiggle left Haikan before he did the same to Kiseki.

"Goodness they are tiny!" Atmos was standing whilst looking to them, waiting his turn as Jiru soon shifted out of the way. Our broad brother crouched as he looked for permission and then proceeded to pet the littles very gently and I knew he was afraid to break them.

Marco was a little like that for most of the first week, afraid he might grip too tight or handle them wrong. It was a little amusing to see him nervous with trying to do a diaper change, only doing it on a regular size baby. Not only that, but he was used to a little bigger and not being there twenty-four/seven. I would laugh on certain things and he would curse to me, asking how I was so calm. That had me think as I kind of shrugged before bathing Haikan a little, though Marco was festering saying we have water.

It was like my body knew what to do with them and I even moved them around in certain ways that has Marco kind of on edge, but Rakuyou had noticed and said that not to worry to my mate. The doctor knew I had the instinct there and said most who get pregnant will have that part of them showing the mother instinct. It was just as highly common in males as it is in females, so I didn't feel weird about it. Marco adjusted whilst showing affection since I was chill with staying with them when he needed to do work or go out with Pops to do some things in town. I knew my mate was appreciative of my positive side for taking the 'mother' role and agreed to mainly stay with them. It wasn't like I had a job anyways, so it didn't bother me any.

Blenheim had done the same as Atmos and Jiru before they were talking with me a little, not wanting to keep the other's waiting. The next two were Curiel and Squard as they showed hands before moving over. Curiel was the first over with a grin as he soon crouched with a grin and began rubbing them both in affection. They squirmed, being disturbed from sleep, but I knew he wasn't being rough. I noticed Squard showing to be nervous as Curiel scoot over for the other who soon kneeled.

Eyes found me in permission as I smiled in approval and he slowly reached over to rub along fur. A ragged purr came out, startling him as he pulled back and Haikan rolled a little in wiggles to show his belly. A light laugh left me at that as I soon notice Squard relax a little with small rubs to the belly. Paws playfully patted against the assaulting finger and that made the man laugh lightly. I noticed Curiel grinning as our brother was relaxing and let some rubs carefully move along Kiseki.

"So why is he so small?" The question came out in curiosity and Marco shifted lightly.

"According to Rakuyou," my mate began as he rubbed fingers behind one of my ears. "Their blood is similar, Kiseki took on some feline traits and will pace just as Haikan will." The comment made Squard show a bit of surprise.

"I didn't even know that was possible."

"I don't think anybody did." I mention with a chuckle, tail flicking my mate as he kept with the scratching. We chattered some more before Namur was peering in with a whine of impatience and made the two laugh out before they gave one last rub to the babies.

"Babies!" Namur cheered in excitement as he was allowed in along with Kingdew and Blamenco. Seeing the Rottweiler land on the ground roughly made Marco tense behind me before very slowly a hand moved forward to touch Kiseki first.

This breath of relief left my mate as I merely watched the interaction, knowing Namur wouldn't have been too crazy. Kingdew right behind him, leaning over to have his own fingers shifting with a cooing noise. It was interesting to watch them each interact with them. The ragged purrs were there, Haikan showing that he loved the attention before he moved with a stubby stretch. Namur was surprised as he pulled hands back and Kingdew was moving fingers to an exposed tummy. Fits of mewls were there as Haikan felt disturbed, making Kiseki coo in a small giggle when fingers found him next.

Chuckles left me as the two moved so Blamenco could stare with an indecisive look and kneeled. Carefully he shifted fingers to line each one, probably to feel the difference and similarities. Haikan was wiggling around and soon slid to the edge of the pillow, causing our brother to pull away in panic thinking he caused it. I easily caught the feline that squirmed and was trying to escape.

"Haikan," Marco spoke sternly as he lifted the little one by the scruff and eyed him. "You have to sit still a little longer." Mewls of protest were there and I was chuckling in amusement, the others holding back chuckles. "I mean it, furball." Little back paws moved in protest with a loud meow come out that made me purse lips to not laugh. Blamenco had dared back to mess with Kiseki who enjoyed it and I returned Haikan who sprawled out on the pillow. Purring left me, swatting my tail against our furbaby who turned to play with it.

"Marco is going have his hands full!" Namur chirped up with a grin as I snickered hearing that and my mate flicked the back of my neck.

"Quiet you." The grumble made me stifle my chuckles and soon Kingdew moved and began rubbing behind one of my ears. A purr of appreciation left me as I tilted to have fingers find the right spot and they began talking about the babies, mainly that Haikan already seemed to have my personality. That caused Marco to groan as if realizing more and more each day that he _really_ was going to have his hands full.

They left the room mentioning they would stop in periodically since they were staying the night, or at least stop in before they leave. I merely agreed whilst they talk amongst themselves about food. Rakuyou had made his way back in as Fossa and Teach followed as the last people. Fossa showed hands and even mentioned his mouth had been washed with soap to get the cigar smell out. Hands were out from Teach as well as he grinned and they came over with looks.

"They are small." Fossa commented whilst looking to me before reaching to pet along Haikan who was still sprawled out, most likely pouting.

"He took after you, zehahaha!" Teach mentioned as he waited for Fossa and I merely kept my nerves down, tail shifting behind me to find my mate's arm.

"I was surprised as well, since it's very rare to have the gene pass." Rakuyou came in politely with the response as I relaxed with eyes on the little ones as Fossa finished rubbing on Kiseki.

Once our brother moved to shift out of the way, Teach moved as he carefully let finger tips touch along Kiseki and commented on how small he was. I paid attention with ears forward, wanting to catch any sound and then he rubbed along Haikan. The little one showed distress and wiggled before he began rolling away.

"Haikan, I told you to be still a little longer." Marco commented and I had the furball who latched to my hand. I could practically feel his stress and I brought him closer to nuzzle him.

"He's probably just getting hungry." I mention, anything to have Teach to back off, which he did.

"I wouldn't want to bother them if they are hungry." The man laughed lightly and I was letting relief flourish through my body.

We all talked a little longer as Kiseki had been brought closer to me, the body pillow partially under my front side as I had the twins laying together. Haikan seemed to be protecting his brother since he was sprawled on top of the other. The two soon moved out of the room so the littles could eat and I watched the door close before shifting the little ones. My tongue was out cleaning them, Marco shifting as he noticed my rush.

"Ace, we can bathe them in the bath, I can take Kise-!" My hand swat at him whilst I curled around the babies with a hiss and nuzzled into them. A growl was leaving me as he stared in surprise and Rakuyou was pulling my mate away.

"Let him do it his way." I had a grip on the pillow as Haikan mewled out shifting against me, noticing my emotions. My tail twitched as I glared to the two and this hurt look was on Marco as I soon carefully began bathing Kiseki who cooed. "They were distressed, Marco."

"What?"

"Haikan rolled away because he was distressed by his appearance, even Kiseki was a bit bothered." Rakuyou explained as I moved arms to have a barrier so I could properly get the spots that were touched, even along Kiseki's sleeper.

"You mean to tell me my mate is going to swat at even _me_ if he comes near again?" Frustration was there as I finished to move to Haikan as he mewled and shifted under the treatment.

"Possibly, yes." This noise left Marco as I soon got Haikan clean and purred whilst nuzzling the two, sensing they were clean. Movement was there, an unsure noise leaving our brother, and I watched as my mate shifted to have arms on either side of my body. A low growl left me as I hid the little ones and he carefully shifted up to let lips kiss at my shoulder.

"Ace… I'm not going to hurt them…. You know that…" The words whispered out with blue eyes showing worry and I shifted lightly with a movement and mewled lightly with ears down. "I'm sorry I didn't notice it, I'm sorry…" Words comforted as he kissed to my shoulder, but not moving any more than that. Another low noise left me as I moved my tail around the arm behind me and gave a look.

"I-I just wanted…" I muttered lightly, feeling guilty for swatting at him and this breath left him.

"I know, I didn't think about it…" The body shifted, my tail releasing his arm so he could press along my back, one hand carefully moving to rub the babies. Haikan mewled with ragged purrs and I calmed down with my head relaxing to my bicep. "I will have a talk with Pops."

* * *

We waited for everyone to leave the next day, me having to deal with stress one more time before Marco let me clean them this time with no intervening. But, he had Rakuyou tell Pops to be there and he had noticed Haikan and Kiseki's distress with Teach nearby. Plus, he felt awful when he noticed my protective hold whilst cleaning them desperately. We discussed it more once everyone was completely gone and the littles were down for a nap between Marco and me on the nest.

"Curiel had been telling me of certain activities." Pops mentioned as we were trying to figure out how to do things. "Even Squard mentioned he wasn't sure what Teach was up to and he was concerned about Ace and, now, Haikan." Surprise was there as we hadn't expected hearing that and I curled around my babies more.

"What do you mean?" Izo inquired, noticing my discomfort when people began to leave and refused to leave me. Jozu was also sitting in the room, furniture moved comfortably to accommodate everyone to our nest. Haruta and Thatch being nosey actually gave themselves away when trying to snoop, but Izo pulled open the door and they came tumbling in. Then of course, Vista already knew because he practically knows everything like Pops. We basically had half of the family trusting that Teach is up to no good.

"Well, since before he didn't like Animals, he mentioned when they had talked, Teach would mention more on the rare types. Of course, he merely scoffed it all off and let the man talk, but Squard mentioned that when he first noticed Ace as being a Fire Leopard, it was like everything went different. And now there are two of that rare species, so he's concerned on what exactly Teach may have planned." My ears were down in distaste that Teach would be just like Akainu and I felt a comforting hand grasping mine.

"Then we will make sure he stays away from them both." Thatch piped in, not at all happy about what was going on and Pops sighed with a hand rubbing to his chin.

"Fossa messaged me, actually, after they all left." Pops mentioned whilst staring to the little ones with a slight smile. "He had been in here when Teach was, and he mentioned that Ace look distressed when the man got close. So, he wanted me to explain, but that's what Rakuyou is going to do here shortly." My doctor nodded in confirmation that he would and the room felt suffocating almost.

"Most likely Fossa will talk to Jiru." Rakuyou commented in thought and Vista shifted in his seat with a hum.

"Then it's just Kingdew, Blenheim, Atmos, and Blamenco." Fingers tugged on the mustache as Vista thought out loud and we all nodded in agreement.

"I'll talk to Kingdew!" Haruta suggested with ears perked up and Pops chuckled lightly.

"Yes, you have been wanting to stay with them for a little while, right?" A nod was returned as my feline brother was bouncing lightly and I shifted in my spot with my chin resting to the pillow next to the twins. "Well, I have no problem and this would work best."

"It would since Kingdew does cater to Animals more, so he would understand the instincts more." Jozu mentioned out next whilst my eyes closed to rest and a hum was there from Vista.

"I do believe it would not take much to ask the last of them on what they think on the matter. We may have sought Teach as extended family, but I do have to agree that the vibe he gives is unsettling now than it was before."

"Curiel commented," Pops began and soon I felt sleep pull me from the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:: Alright, I am almost done with the last chappie. The last one is going to be shorter by quite a bit since it's jut wrapping up things. So, hopefully I will have it posted soon after this. But I am proud of this story!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Breed**

When Haruta went over, Kingdew immediately called to check in on us and asked if we were doing alright. He understands Animals, even with being a human and knows distress is bad on us, especially the little ones. We had reassured him that we were doing fine and then Pops had Kingdew talk to the other three. It didn't take much, they had their own feeling as of late and were on board.

Lips were on mine as Marco hovered over me with a firm kiss, making me purr in enjoyment. Hands rubbed along my sides, making me groan as the touches felt like heaven. Our lips moved together as I wrapped arms around his neck more and he shifted to press more against me. Lips trailed away along my jaw and soon nipped at my neck passionately as he pulled my body close to him.

"Mraw!" We both stopped as I felt a small fur body roll into my shoulder and I heard purrs. A chuckle left us as Marco pulled away to see Haikan who had been doing good with getting purring down.

"Haikan, why aren't you napping?" My mate began poking a belly with rubs to it, fondness showing in those blue orbs. Little mewls left our furbaby and I giggled at hearing the chatter he was doing back.

"Mumumumum," hearing the blabber had us viewing over a little bit to see Kiseki wiggling around before squealing in delight. A purr left me as I flickered my tail in his direction, hands moving at it before gripping. I dragged him over as he held on tight and this groan left Marco as I was using my tail to play with the babies.

"Ace," a hum left me as I peered to blue eyes and he was giving a serious look. "I need _you_ time."

"We are?"

"Without the babies, for like thirty minutes or something, yoi." A slight frown found me as I blinked towards him and then wiggled.

"But, I haven't…" I looked to him in a serious gaze and this sigh left him with his head finding my chest.

"Wait here." The body suddenly pulled away and I laid there as Marco began for the door. I soon turned to my side and began playing with babies, with cooing and purrs. The door soon opened and I noticed Izo and Rakuyou as they began walking in with smiles.

"What's up?" They just walked up and Izo picked up Kiseki with coos whilst Rakuyou picked up Haikan. I stared in slight confusion as they began walking off and I felt my sit up. "W-wait, where are you going?!" Rakuyou had turned with a hand up as the other held the baby close.

"Marco is right, you need a break even for a short period." I frowned at that and he began leaving as my mate stood by the door. Once both brothers left, I gave a deep pout towards him with arms crossed and tail flickering.

"I know you don't want to, Ace." I shifted my head away and he came over to soon pull my legs so I was on my back. "I need mommy time, yoi." A flush was to my cheeks at the words and he began uncrossing my arms.

"Of course, I wanna spend time with you…" I mention, practically feeling the question directed at me and then wiggled a little. "I just… they have at least been in the room." Eyes looked to him and noticed him smile with a hand cupping my cheek.

"You are doing amazing at watching the littles, but we need to have time together. Just for a little bit." I mewled lowly as I soon moved hands around his neck so he could put arms around my waist and head nuzzling my neck. "I love you, and I love our babies." That had my lips pursed, but smiling as I began purring and had legs around him.

"I love you, too." I mentioned whilst wiggling in the hold and he chuckled before pulling back so lips could begin kissing my lips.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco and Jozu went to stop in with Squard, Pops got an unsettling message from him and he wanted someone to check in. Haruta had gone over to Kingdew's again while the four men over there have been caught up on everything. Everyone knew Teach was up to something, but no one is sure on what or why exactly. So, people have been keeping an eye and Pops stayed informed of everything.

It's been a few weeks from when we had the discussion and the twins were very active. Kiseki crawling around with some slips and Haikan was pouncing around and attacking feet or my tail. Right now, Izo was tending to Kiseki as he was starting them early, showing shapes on a key ring that Izo would jingle after naming one. Thatch had gone downstairs to bring up food and Rakuyou was in his room tending to a phone call. Pops and Vista were out in town doing some business-related things like usual.

"Let me go check on the food." I comment whilst getting up from my bed as Izo stayed seated with jingles towards Kiseki.

"Very well, could you bring some more water up?" I looked to the pitcher and nodded before handing Haikan over with my tail as he was hanging from it. Izo chuckled whilst taking him, moving a replica fake furred tail to let the furbaby play with it. The coloring was of a leopard, but not like ours and he didn't seem to mind with playful growls.

"I'll be back." My hands grabbed at the pitcher and I heard loud meows from behind me. "I'll be right back, Haikan." I mention with a smile as the blue eyes flared up at me with a shift as it was clearly obvious he was pouting with mewls.

"Oh, you know mommy won't even talk to uncle Thatch, he would miss you too much." Fingers rubbed the fur and I gave a look, but knew Izo was right.

Leaving the room, Rakuyou was heading for my room, it seems, and I held up the pitcher. I began to the stairs as he went into the room to join Izo and I hummed. Every once in a while, I take a moment to do things to get me active again and it didn't take much since one of the brothers, or a few, will take the babies for at least thirty minutes so Marco and I can have time at least once a day. Mainly we cuddle whilst he pampers me solely without having to worry about one or two little ones squirming between us in jealousy. It was cute and I loved it, but we enjoyed our time. By the thirty minutes, though, I was about ready to see them again. They found it amusing that I took the role fairly well and always abide by 'mommy's rules'. Marco even sometimes will tell them it is up to me on things because he doesn't want something to catch me off guard.

So, making my way to the kitchen, I was already wanting to snuggle with my littles again. A light purr left me in thought of playing with them and I found the kitchen door. Moving a hand to press the door, I made my way in and seen prepared food on the counter. A hum of curiosity left me as I shifted towards it and thought maybe Thatch went to the bathroom first before bringing it up. Feet moved to the fridge and I stopped as I felt my insides curl in anxiety. Something wasn't right and I carried the pitcher with me towards the dining room area. Carefully pushing open the door, I noticed immediately the figure laying on the ground.

"Thatch!" I hollered loudly as I moved and soon felt the prickles as I swung the pitcher to the side as I passed the door.

I smashed the glass over someone who stumbled away with a yelp and I moved only to notice another figure showing from behind the door. No recognition of them was there as I hissed in response with claws threatening and he was bigger than me, _of course_. The man charged as I let out a noise and clawed at him as I made sure to go on the attack. My body roughly found myself into the table, cracking it, making me holler before I was pressed sideways and a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Curses left me as the clamp was there and my body curled and I tried to move with low whines at the painful reminder.

The man quickly grabbed me as he began out of the house and I notice the other following as I hollered in protest whilst we head for the door. I began shifting to claw at a leg moving and he cursed before I felt a hard hit to the back of my head. Everything seemed to tremble and blur as I soon let myself sink into the abyss.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Waking up was not fun as my mid-section felt heavy and I was in a smaller looking cage. Groans left me as I felt sore and glanced to see I was covered with a sheet of sorts. Focusing my attention, I heard voices talking and growing closer and then I heard that laugh.

"Zehahaha!" A low growl left me in recognition and soon the sheet was torn away to show the man with another that made me tense.

"It is the same boy." Akainu spoke up with a grin of delight and I lowly growled to him.

"Of course," Teach responded as I glared to him heavily for such betrayal and then Akainu shifted to crouch near the cage, but far enough away. This hiss left me as my fur was on edge and he was smirking.

"At least I know how to breed you." Confusion flared through me at was mentioned and I felt something on my neck.

My body stiffened before I was shoved to the bars roughly, someone had a type of rod on the clamp to move me from behind. Fingers roughly gripped my chin and something was shoved in my mouth. I tried resisting with sharp bites and choked on whatever was in my throat before swallowing. Pulling his hands away, I coughed roughly as I was released and leaned over with a look.

"Just a week, hm?" Those words made me panic as I shifted and began shoving fingers in my mouth. I hacked and he cursed trying to reach, but I threw up with shaky breaths following. My body roughly shifted away from him as I coughed out any remaining bile and he let out a frustrated breath as Teach laughed. "You only get the other half once at least one is here."

"Fine with me, I have seen proof enough." I glared harshly at the dark-haired man as I curled against bars and tried to calm myself down. "You will have your hands full, zehahahaha!" The laugh left him as he began moving out of the room and Akainu gave a harsh stare before he smirked.

"We have _other_ methods."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A holler left me as the needle in my back stabbed deep and I whimpered as hands were chained down before me. My neck clamped tight and I was sprawled stomach down on a metal, medical table. It's been like this for days and I haven't moved from spot, trying to refuse anything orally, though I knew they were just injecting it into me. My hormones fluttered about, my body doing the changing, already familiar with it from this past time. The only reason I whimpered and tried to move away more desperately this time is because it's the last injection.

Once they finished, water was practically drowning me to drink and I did because I would choke if I didn't swallow. They pulled away as I coughed and they soon grasped at me as I couldn't move very well with the clamp in place. Low whines left me as I hadn't been moved yet, but I didn't like the look of this at all. Nerves were everywhere as we moved passed open cells before we were to the sealed off ones and soon found a door. They _threw_ me into the room and closed it shut tight as I lingered on the floor.

"That's no way to treat someone." The voice remarked and I felt my being stiffen as I soon felt the clamp being removed. Limbs sprung to life as I began moving away with a low hiss and growl. Green eyes flared to me in slight amusement and I viewed him as he was chained to the wall with it around his waist. Leopard printed ears flickered with a tail twitching as he viewed me lazily. Blonde hair was on his head as he moved to cross legs and arms resting to thighs. "I don't plan on doing anything to you, personally."

That had me lower my noises as I shifted to the far side whilst nestling to a corner and kept eyes. He didn't seem interested and was viewing me in curiosity. Green eyes watched my every shift as I tried to keep my hormones at bay.

"They have given you the treatment." That had me purse lips and he sighed out whilst moving to rest back on hands. "I see, I am fair warning you right now…" Those eyes gleamed to me in remorse as he continued, "if they spike me, then I probably won't have any self-control." That had my chest clenching in complete defeat on the matter and let myself view away with a grimace.

 _Oh gods, Marco, please come save me…_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

His name is Sabo and the following day, I wanted to cry. They came in, holding me off as I let out feral noises, and spiked the blonde. He tried to resist as well, but it didn't seem to matter as we were at a disadvantage. They even unlocked him from the chain, which gave them trouble as we both bombarded them. It only ended with me slammed into a wall and him skidding across the ground before they locked the door.

We were both resisting, staying at separate corners of the room as he faced away from me. I could practically smell him, that's how strong the drug was putting an effect on him. They must have known that one or both of us have a strong will to not back down. I was already in effect with the medication and he was tensing more and more by the minute.

 _And then he couldn't take it._

Pushing into the wall more, I felt fear in me as he had moved to me with pure lust clouding his judgement and I whimpered. Trying my best, I began swiftly avoiding him, causing him to be more frustrated. I hoped to maybe snap him out of it, but it didn't work.

"Sabo! Please! Don't!" I hollered in pleads before crying out as teeth found the back of my neck and nails nipped at my shorts as I didn't have a shirt on. Tears rolled down my cheeks as small scrapes were there to skin and clothing was tugged down. Claws were on the ground as I tried to move away with low whimpers and I felt the shifting. "N-No, no, no!" I cried out in a wrenching sob and then his body stiffened.

Something had to of clicked because he released the hold on my neck and was moved enough to let me claw myself away from him. Sliding to the wall and I curled against it with eyes finding him. Hands were gripping blonde hair as he leaned over on the ground with frustrated grunts leaving him. Trembles left him as he seemed to try and control himself better. Green eyes found me as I was still gathering my panicked breaths and he cringed whilst looking away.

"J-Just stay over there and _don't_ move." The words left him hoarsely as he let himself curl inward and I did as he asked with breaths becoming steady to not provoke him.

Time passed before the drug seemed to finally pass—the drug only being something temporary to spike his hormones—and he shifted to sit up. I watched him move as he shifted to begin rubbing to his face and then looked to me. There was regret there, though I knew he had no control over himself. A small shift had him settling comfortably and gazed to me.

"I'm sorry." My head shook lightly in understanding and he breathed out. "I noticed his scent on you."

"Who?"

"Whoever your mate is…" The comment was there and he eyed my neck a little. "That's what snapped me out of it. Even if I am being hazed, my instincts know not to intrude on another's mate." Some relief was there at hearing that and he frowned lightly. "Only just barely, though."

"Better than not at all." I told him truthfully and he snorted softly at that before viewing at me.

"I would think they wouldn't purposely do this to a male." A grimace found me as my tail moved to wrap around my thigh.

"I've been caught by Akainu before…" I told him and this surprised look was there as I relaxed a little in my spot. "He was doing it where he took samples, but the babies never showed the rare trait."

"A Fire Leopard?" A nod left me as he seemed to be a bit more confused. "Since the other method didn't work he is trying this after recapturing you?" This stiff nod left me as he looked resigned at the information. "I will try my best not to."

"Thanks, Sabo."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Akainu was obviously frustrated on the third day of no activity from us and on the fourth, he came personally. They had chained us properly to the wall so he could be in the room with no problems. A scrutiny of irritation was there since we did nothing that day either and he crossed arms. Eyes sharply glared to me as I returned it before he smirked sinisterly.

"You know the babies would sell for a lot with your breed." My body stiffened at what he implied and my tail moved to tuck under me as I growled.

"You wouldn't be able to reach my baby!" I hissed with a low growl following and he just kept that look.

"And I would be willing to bring it down to just you starting anew." The growling caught in my throat as I stared to him in slight panic and I felt conflicted. Babies are fragile and I wouldn't want even a small incident to occur, it would only take a second.

"Y-You leave him out of this!" I glowered as he shifted to flicker a photo up and I couldn't see it as it wasn't facing me.

"Tomorrow better be fruitful." The picture was flicked in my direction as it skittered along the ground and he left. It was still faced down as I waited for the door to close and soon scrambled for it. Bringing it to me, I noticed the picture being of Marco holding both babies with a stern look to someone he is talking to. It had a date on it of just a couple days and I felt my chest clenching.

 _How did they get this photo?_

"Ace?" The concerned voice snap me out of my mind as I realized tears had slicked down my cheeks. "You have a baby?" I rubbed a hand to a cheek as I nodded and he moved to come rest next to me, but not too close. My hand shakily showed him the picture and he looked to it with slight surprise. "Twins?" Another nod left me as I moved the picture to my chest and was gripping to it, but not too tight, as I curled on myself.

"I… I almost died giving birth." This breath left him as I rested my forehead to knees. "My doctor even said that I wouldn't be able to handle another." A hand carefully placed to my back to rub there and I trembled with a broken cry to leave me.

This picture brought nothing but fear in me on how they could be so close. I know my family wouldn't allow anything to happen to Haikan or Kiseki, but I nonetheless felt myself cringing at the thought that they were just given a minute to hurt them. My babies… Marco and I made those beautiful babies as a choice. _Our babies._ We decided to enter parenthood and created two small babies that brought so much joy to us. Even on some frustrating days, we found ourselves laughing and making sure we spent it gratefully.

Marco must be worried the most, having to come home to find out I had been napped. I cursed myself for being so weak, but I tried to fight back the two men. Also, I couldn't help but think about Thatch since he was injured with blood soaking his shirt. Everything brought so much worry and stress on me. A pain flourished in my abdomen as I shifted to move and let myself throw up to the side.

"Ace, calm down, shh…" The hand continued as I felt my heated face still having tears trailing and he cooed softly. "You probably already know, but with the medicine everything heightens even more." My body trembled as I moved to soon lay to the ground, rolling to face him. A hand began petting the top of my head and I whined lowly. "Get some rest, I will wake you if they come back in for any reason." This slow nod left me as I rested eyes with hands gripping the picture close to my chest.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

They cleaned up the mess later, Sabo mainly moving me to be away and protected me since I was exhausted. I was glad I ended up in a cell with someone like him. He seemed to care about my wellbeing and not someone to take to things lightly. It could have been way worse, being stuck with someone who would possibly enjoy corrupting me farther without a care.

After breakfast was like clockwork, coming in to administrate the medicine, but they left us chained together. It was a bit startling since we have been basically staying far from each other, but now we are restricted. Even with us both fighting back, getting one man completely knocked out, Sabo would still be injected before the cowards ran.

"I won't do anything to you, that man is lying through his teeth." Sabo claimed whilst referring to what Akainu has spoken out.

"Thank you." I told him before we began shifting to go as far as we could apart from each other.

It was usually around fifteen feet, corner to corner, but we could only make it six this time. Better than no distance and I made sure to keep myself distracted as much as I could. My hands held the picture as I fondly gazed to it and Sabo was doing his usual grunts and shifting to resist.

Keeping focus away from him, I stared at the way Marco's brows were furrowed and how his hand was gently rubbing to Haikan as Kiseki was laying on his side against the clothed chest. The photo was up close and personal to show this much detail. I started to assume that it was taken by a family member, but somehow maybe someone's phone had been tapped into. Either way, it had been recently because of their size and that sleeper on Kiseki was one of the newer ones that Izo had gotten just a few days before I was taken.

A groan surprised me as Sabo leaned and then he landed sideways to the floor. Quivers left him and worry blossomed in me to see him in pain. It hurt to resist urges and he was trying to fight it off—the strong doses. I knew they had to be giving him the strongest doses because it was supposed to be an _it's going to happen_ scenario to them. Akainu would not want anything less than to get a hold of my breed as soon as possible. My eyes flickered away, knowing my staring didn't help, and tried to block out his frustrated grunts. That was until he yanked at the chain and I skid along the floor.

"Sabo?!" I asked out in a panicked voice as arms were around my body and his face shoved to the back of my neck.

"D-Don't move." The sound of his restraint was there and he seemed to be inhaling. That made me realize that he was taking in my mate's scent to calm himself to hopefully stray him away from being so prone to mounting me.

Calm breaths left me, though my body frenzied lightly since it was merely a baby fever going through me. The hormonal medicine had me like that with Marco, I was craving for him to plant his seed, though that may sound _weird_. It was how baby fever was, something I knew would happen when taking the medication in the first place. Which also helps with the couple to keep trying during the week since the one that takes the pills becomes frenzied to be with the other as much as they can.

Feeling him shift, arms relaxed to rest loosely around me with his forehead to my shoulder. Short pants left him as he seemed to be calming down and relief washed through me. Two more days to withstand this all and hopefully Pops would find where I am. No doubt they would raid again and I looked to the picture with a smile gracing lips.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What was that?" Sabo asked out as day six passed, getting to know each other fairly well, and we were able to keep him at bay again. Akainu would be pissed, I knew, but the loud sounds we heard made me grin.

"Th-they are here!" I grinned wider in pure excitement as I shifted a little and soon I found myself on my knees. Small bounces left me as I looked to the door expectantly and confusion was next to me. I looked to green eyes and he was a bit taken back by my aura of happiness. "My family! They're here!" I just knew it and had a tail swaying vigorously as I started hearing the hollers and gun shots going off.

"Are you sure?" I listened more intently at the voices hollering and immediately recognized one.

"Yes! I just heard Blenheim!" The name left me as I grinned more and wiggled around. "Marco! Marco!" I started hollering the name as I couldn't reach the door and Sabo merely stayed seated. Shouting his name a few more times, I tilted my head to listen intently and closed eyes. Hearing my name faintly had me grinning and wiggle more. "Marco! Marco!" I hollered again as you could tell I was overjoyed in my tone. It was hard to tell on where they were on the floor and I hoped the same like last time wouldn't happen.

Movement was closer as I listened and then the door was messed with. Sabo shifted automatically to have me back a little more behind him just in case. Sitting behind the blonde, I watched carefully as the door opened and soon blue eyes were there finding us.

"Marco!" I shouted the name with a beaming grin and he glared to Sabo automatically. The feline in front of me relaxed visibly when he noticed I recognized the other and I moved around. Shifting forward in excitement, a grunt left me when the chain yanked me and my knees found the ground.

"Ace," the relief in his voice was there as I grinned happily and mewled with hands out. Coming up to me, arms were around my body as he held tightly and I nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"Marco, Marco!" I called out in joy at seeing him and the face returned the nuzzles. "Thatch?"

"He's safe and healing."

"Haikan? Kiseki?" The names left me quickly as he pulled back with a look of confusion and I held out a photo that he took. Concern flared through his eyes before he breathed out softly with a smile to me.

"The brats are fine." Relief flared through me and gripped to his shirt with my tail swaying. "Vista should be finding the keys since we found these are different from the waist ones." A nod left me as I looked to Sabo who was merely watching us.

"This is Sabo, Marco." I smiled as I shifted and began tugging Sabo's forearm to bring him over. They nodded to each other and I could see my mate looking unsettled.

"Before things get too tense," Sabo began. "Yes, they were trying to mate us, but I restrained myself." Surprise was on Marco as he flickered blue eyes to me and this nod left me in confirmation.

"Thank you." My mate mentioned and Sabo smiled at that before shaking his head.

"No, I still pressed too far."

"It wasn't you though, I know that. They gave you the strongest doses." I comment as I didn't want Sabo to feel bad about this and tugged at his arm I still held. "No one would have been able to hold back and you did." An appreciative smile was there before Vista was in the doorway.

"I found the keys."

"Alright, let's get them out." I grabbed at Marco again with a grin and wiggled against him.

"He's still got _at least_ two days of the medication in him." Sabo forewarned to my mate as I noticed Vista unlock him and then the keys were to Marco.

"That's good to know so I don't give in to you." A finger stabbed to my back and I chuckled as he soon got the chain off me. "Come here." I moved to latch onto him and soon he stood with a hold under my butt as I purred out.

"I love you, Marco." I told him as I pulled back to view him with a kiss and he returned it before shifting. I grappled tightly as Sabo began moving with Vista and we started out of the room. Purrs just continued to roll out of me as I heard chatters of freed individuals and I closed eyes to enjoy it all.

Finding ourselves in a nicer part of the home, Haruta was next to me with a worried whine and grasping a hold around us both. My mate complained about the extra weight as the other tried to cling as well and I laughed out. I nuzzled my mate as we soon all in a hold with a rumbling laugh coming out.

"Guararara! There's my boy!" A grin was on me as I shifted to grapple around a stern neck and he simply pulled me away from Marco to hold me instead. That had my mate complain and soon I noticed Pops looking over. "Oh? Who are you, son?"

"Sabo." I noticed green eyes peering curiously and soon Pops was laughing.

"Very well, let's go home! You as well!" A finger pointed and Marco was making a fuss.

"Pops! You can't just drag people into the family!"

"I did with Ace and look what happened! I have beautiful grandbabies now! Guararara!" A grin was there and I laughed along with him as I noticed my mate rolling eyes in exasperation.

"I don't have a family." Sabo mentioned and that had Pops hold out an arm before sweeping up the blonde in a hold. Surprise was written all over his face, making me laugh out loudly.

"Then it's decided!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **A/N:: So yeah, next chappie is going to be a short wrap up on everything.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:: So sorry about the delay! I got sidetracked and for some reason thought I had posted it, but then was like-oh gods! Heh, so here is the wrap up. I told you it would be shorter and I hope that you enjoyed this whole ride~!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Breed**

"My babies~!" I cried out as I jumped to the nest and began cuddling them. Noises left them as they began pawing and gripping at me as I had slipped on a shirt.

"You need to shower, Ace." My mate claimed as I licked at my babies that made noises of appreciation and I purred loudly.

"He should have before seeing the littles." Rakuyou remarked and I noticed Sabo near with a look of surprise. A proud smile was on me as I shifted with the babies with me. Shifting, I approached Sabo, who looked extremely nervous at the fact that I was next to him.

"Look at my babies!" I told him with a grin, tail swaying and green eyes flickered to view the two who were viewing him. Kiseki giggling with hands out and Sabo lifted a hand to slowly rub to his stomach. That made Haikan jealous and meow whilst moving in my other hand. A chuckle left us as I had ears up and tailing swaying in happiness when Haikan was given love as well.

"I'm surprised one is a human." A nod left me as I grinned and then Marco grabbed the babies, handed them to Rakuyou and began gripping my hips to shift me.

"Izo, yoi?"

"Of course, come along Sabo. I will show you to the guest room." I giggled with wiggles as I was led to the bathroom and the door closed. My body turned as I jumped Marco with lips finding his. A moan left him in appreciation as I wrapped arms around his neck. My body flared in heat and I engaged in some lip play as he soon pressed me roughly to the door. A gasp left me as lips found my neck, but hands kept my hips at a distance.

"Mh, not while you are under the influence…" He told me, causing me to whine as he pulled back with a gaze to me and I whined more with heat thrumming through my body.

"But I missed you~!"

"Ace, don't start that… you are just—"

"Marco~!" I mewled with feet trying to pull him closer and he rolled eyes before chuckling.

"I'll satisfy you, but not with me." A complaint left me as he spoke that out whilst moving us to the shower to get it on. The water was warming up for us as I clung to him with purrs as he began tugging on my shorts. "Alright, let me get you undressed and in the water. Then, I will join you." My tail swayed excitedly as I viewed my mate in anticipation and he had this look on his face as if thinking something. "Hold on, let me go grab something." I frowned at that as I stripped clothes and he looked amused to my erection. "I promise I will be back, yoi."

One last look left me before I got into the shower to begin washing myself off and the heat seemed to fuel my desire. A purr was rolling from me as I enjoyed it all before I heard the door and I was excited. Marco mentioned on getting clothes off and I swayed a little at finally being with my mate again. I purred loudly, making him chuckle before he was in the shower and my front side found the shower wall. A mewl left me as he rubbed a hand along my side with lips nipping a shoulder and a hand gripped my hip. There was a pressure and then I shifted with heavy pants as I noticed the intrusion more.

"M-Marco…" I trembled as I _knew_ it was him and was thoroughly satisfied on the feeling.

"No worries, I'm wrapped." He mentioned to my ear and I groaned as he pressed deeper as my body greedily wanted him. Hands found mine along the wall and he kissed to my neck with nips scrapping. My tail flickered between us as I enjoyed the fact that I could have him. Hormones raged as I began grinding hips and he chuckled with his mouth moving to tug on my ear. "I'm so glad you are okay." The whisper was there, filling a different kind of warmth through my chest as I smiled with a low meow of appreciation.

"I knew everyone would come for me." I mentioned and he gripped my hands with kisses to the crook of my neck.

"I love you so much…" A purr left me as I was ready to respond, but he shifted to quickly thrust into my body. I jolted in surprise and cried out from the pleasure with mewls following. "And I am going to love you for the rest of our lives…"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

After a few days of the designated time of the hormone—and gaining an okay from Rakuyou—we went back to our regular sexual activities. The twins were growing amazingly well and we had finally reached their four-month mark. They were all over the house, stairs having baby gates on them now because of them, but Haikan still jumped over sometimes when his feline finesse cooperated. That or he gets stuck between gates or hurts himself, but he was stubborn to keep trying even with his brother rolling around in giggles. Kiseki was working on trying to walk since he grew faster, but still small for being a human. It was interesting and different, especially for Rakuyou who checked monthly on the twins now.

Sabo adjusted to the family and actually decided to go live with Rakuyou—along with Jiru and Fossa there—and I was a bit upset. I didn't fight it much, but I knew I would miss Sabo since he had been nice to me and so easily let himself get drawn into the family. Last I checked in is that he found himself a mate in the area, a handful from what I understand and he was inviting him to the family dinner tonight. Most of us were anticipated to see who Sabo found and made sure to leave a place for the new found mate.

Akainu had been arrested after the last raid, enough evidence against him and _proof_ that he was the one to be funding it. Many Animals testified to him and Caesar on what happened with us all, some having worse stories than mine. If I remember correctly, the two were getting double life in prison and that was just a vague statement on the fact as they were on death row as well—but our society is horrible with following through with that.

The matter of Teach is still vague as he went off the grid for now, but the family was sure to keep themselves ready for anything. It's not like we wanted to live somewhat on edge, but they still searched for information on his whereabouts. A somewhat sign was that he is lingering around a place called Marineford, so we made sure to play it safe. If anything, Teach would be stupid to mess with the family again for some money and this past raid should be proof enough on the matter.

"Haikan!" I felt claws along my leg as a furred body was under my shorts to hide and I soon turned to see Marco come around the corner from the living room with Kiseki in one arm, hanging upside down with giggles. "Where did he go, yoi?!" The way he was showing his irritation proved that the twins obviously got into something they shouldn't have and I held back my humor with pursed lips shifting not to smile.

"Dining room." I merely claimed as he began passing and I was handed Kiseki.

"Just wait until I get that damn furball!" A snicker left me as I held Kiseki and watched my lover move into the dining room. My feet quickly moved as we went to the stairs and I heard a noise. "Ace! Do not help the twins!"

We all squealed as Haikan held on and I quickly moved through the second-floor gate and was laughing. Marco was shouting up the stairwell as we got to the third floor and went straight for Pops office. Going inside, the twins were down before moving quickly over to the big man rumbling in humor. Squard was standing in front of the desk with eyebrows up, but smiling as the twins went under the desk. I quickly dived to the other desk that Marco used sometimes when helping Pops with work. The door was open quickly after and I curled in the space as I heard him moving.

"Pops, hand over the twins." I knew my mate would automatically know where they went and heard them making fussed noises. Pops was laughing and I knew he wasn't helping the matter. Movement was there and I felt fingers grab my ear, making me yelp with whines as I was dragged out. Blue eyes looked to me, making me meow in protest and he frowned. "I'm not falling for that, Ace." I moved to cling onto his waist before his head snapped up as I heard noises and giggles. "Damn it!" Pops busted again in laughter as Squard tried to hide his sputters and I rubbed my face to my mate.

"We just love you~!" I told him with a purr and grinned up at him, making him hesitate lightly with a groan.

"You all are going to be my early death." A laugh left me as I moved to get up and arms were around his neck and legs moving to be around his waist. "Sorry, Pops."

"I enjoy it all the same, guarararara!" I grinned as I noticed Pops showing one and Marco began leading us out of the room so the two could continue.

Marco did scold the twins after getting a hold of them and did to me as well, making me pout with the two who were curled in my lap. Then they were laid down for a nap and I messed around with Marco some since the little ones have been on an independent streak, so they have their own room next to ours. At night, though, they did like laying in the pillow nest I still have up, but Marco and I usually take the bed.

By the time Sabo had arrived, I was filled with excitement and the twins were off messing with Thatch in the kitchen. Sabo came in through the door as most of us were in the living space and I already heard the different voice and could smell _jaguar_. That was something different and when he led his new mate in, I was a bit stunned and already up to meet the other with Haruta.

"Ooh! Let's wrestle!" The guy suggested, strikingly similar to my features, but softer in appearance and didn't have freckles. Instead, he had a scar under his left eye and most definitely showed a childlike charm to him. Those dark ears flickered and the tail was to the side twitching in mischief. "I'm Luffy!"

"Ace!"

"Haruta!" We introduced ourselves before Luffy immediately latched to me, making my adrenaline pump into a play mode and a laugh left me.

Haruta made a noise before jumping us both and we were soon tumbling around with Namur barking somewhat in protest as he slid into the room. Everyone found themselves laughing at our playing, enjoying all the ruckus whilst Luffy was soon surprised by two tiny twins coming in to play. He was absolutely _excited_ to meet them and knew how to automatically tone down his playing and that made me appreciate him even more. I knew that Luffy was going to be _perfect_ for Sabo and fit in with the family just fine.


End file.
